Lay Your Heart Near Mine
by Paint Me Soft Red
Summary: After Luffy accidently sprays Zoro with a strange perfume , Zoro begins to feel funny and unusually horny.Having no luck relieving himself, Zoro goes to a certain perverted cook for help. The outcome of their decision ends up with a baby on board the strawhat ship. A lot of problems rise for the crew but they wont let a baby stop their fun. MPREG SanZo SxZ srry 4 da bad summary ,t
1. Chapter 1

Description : After Luffy accidently sprays Zoro with a strange perfume , Zoro begins to feel funny and unusually no luck relieving himself, Zoro goes to a certain perverted cook for help. The outcome of their decision ends up with a baby on board the strawhat ship. A lot of problems rise for the crew but they wont let a baby stop their fun. MPREG SanZo SxZ srry 4 da bad summary ,this Is my first story so please don't judge rudely rated m for explicit sex

I own nothing. All work belongs to the respective owners.

Chapter 1:

The sun shining through the little window in the mens room was bright. After several failed attempts to block the sun from his face, Zoro rolled out of his hammock. He didnt even need to look around and check if anyone else was still in their hammocks because the loud complaint of "Fooood Sanji" and response of "It'll be ready soon idiot " gave him his answer.

After Zoro walked on to the deck after 15 minutes, he set out for his morning training. He would have been out on the deck sooner to train but the stairs leading to the deck kept changing positions. Lifting up his dumbbells, Zoro began to count to 1,000 while doing the dumbbell exercise. When that was done, Zoro started to get into his push-up position, ready to start but was interrupted. " Hey shitty swordsman, you better not think about doing those pushups 'cause breakfast is I don't want a sweaty marimo. Smell lingering in my kitchen. Oh Nami-Swan, Robin-Chawn, breakfast is ready my lovelies." The said women got up from their seats on deck and entered the kitchen with an excited Sanji following close behind.

One of these days, Zoro thought, I'm gonna slice that tongue off and see how well Nami-Swans and Robin-Chawns come out his mouth. With that in mind, Zoro stood up, wiped his sweat with a towel and went into the kitchen for breakfast. As soon as he opened the door to the gallery, Zoro was greeted with the sight of Sanji literally flying around Nami and Robin. Gritting his teeth, Zoro took his place at the table and began to eat.

To say that he was jealous of Nami and Robin was an understatement. Sanji catered to them day and night and probably in his sleep. Zoro didn't like it but he wasn't going to blow his cover. He likes Sanji. A lot. He might even go as far as saying love. But the cook only had eyed for women, which left Zoro feeling heavy hearted. Sanji being straight and him being gay made his life that much more harder. And it didn't help the fact that he had to see Sanji's face everyday and all Sanji did was flaunt his love for women around. For Christ sake, Zoro couldn't even talk to the guy without having to argue with him. " If you break my utensils marimo, ill break your face " Sanji said glaring at Zoro.

Zoro snapped out of his dazed state and notice that he was holding his fork a bit too tightly, almost to the point where it could break. He stabbed his eggs on the fork and ate it while glaring at Sanji. When he was done he responded.

" I doubt you could do that love-cook. By the time your foot moves, my swords would have already cut you."

" Is that a challenge marimo."

" No, just a premonition. "

By now, both parties were standing up glaring daggers at one another, until Robin intervened . " Cook-San, the food was wonderful as always." Sanji turned away from Zoro as if he had forgotten the argument they were having.

" Thank you, Robin-chawn. I only cook the best for the two most beautiful women around. Do you need anything before you leave Robin-chawn? What about you my lovely Nami -swan?" Sanji asked with hearts in his eyes.

"Nothing else is needed Cooks-san. If you need me I will be in the aquarium reading." After saying this Robin walk out the gallery door, but Zoro didn't miss the mischievous glint in her eyes as she sent a look to Franky that went unnoticed by the rest of the crew.

" No thank you ,Sanji-kun. I don't need anything else either ,but if you need me I'll be in a navigation room." After stating this, Nami begin to walk towards the navigation door but before she left the Gallery she looked back at the table and directed a glance that could kill at luffy.

"Luffy, if you so much as disturb my concentration while im working on the maps, we'll be eating you for dinner." Nami then proceeded out the door.

Luffy looked confused for a moment before he remembered what was really important. "Sanji, more food !" Instead of getting what he had asked for , Luffy was rewarded with a kick to the head. "Idiot, we gotta make the food last 'till we get to the next island." With that said, Sanji took his, Nami's and Robin's plates to the sink. Looking down at his own plate, Zoro noticed that he wasn't hungry anymore and started to leave the gallery as well.

Sanji, who was currently at the sink washing dishes, saw Zoro begin to leave and spoke up.

"Where, you going idiot? You didn't even finish your food." With out looking back, Zoro said

"What does it look like I'm doing ? I'm going to finish can have the rest of my food." Upon hearing the last statement about food, Luffy happily leapt to get the rest of Zoro's food while Zoro walked out onto the deck.

After Zoro finished his training, he walked out of the crows nest and onto the deck of the sunny. The sun was still shining bright which meant it was a good time to to his favorite nap spot, Zoro took his swords out of his haramaki and leaned them beside him. When Zoro was settled in his spot, he began to drift into a very inviting sleep.

Before sleep over came him however, Zoro noted the silence on the deck. Usually the deck was really loud because of his captain. Opening his eyes, Zoro searched the deck. Robin was siting at the deck table reading and Nami was sun bathing on the deck talking quietly to Robin who replied every once in a while. Zoro knew Franky went to fix something and by the smells and sounds of pots coming from the kitchen, thats probably where the cook was. Brook was no doubt writing more songs in the kitchen as well.

Opening his eyes again, Zoro looked to the side of the boat where Chopper was seated. In his hand was a fishing rod and next to him was two others unoccupied by their owners. Putting his hands behind his head and yawning, Zoro shifted his gaze towards Chopper before yelling over to him.

"Hey Chopper, wheres Luffy and Usopp?"

Hearing the names of the two most troublesome members of there crew, Nami stopped talking and started looking around before letting her eyes slide onto Choppers furry figure.

" Now that you mention it, I don't see those idiots anywhere. Weren't they on fishing duty with you Chopper?" Nami asked Chopper.

Chopper turned and peeked at the three pair of eyes on him. " Usopp went to get his new invention to show me and Luffy and Luffy went with him." Chopper then turned his head back towards the ocean hoping for the fish to bite his rod.

"Perhaps they started playing one of their games while going to get the invention" Robin stated rather calmly as she turned back to reading her book. Shaking her head, Nami said "Maybe your right. Those idiots do have a tendency of forgetting things because of games. Well if thats the case, we have nothing to worry about" and proceeded her conversation with Robin.

Looking towards the sky, Zoro let his eyes slide close. His gut was telling him that something bad was gonna happen. He couldn't figure out what though and decided to sleep before he dwelled on it too much. And with that on his mind, Zoro rolled into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy and Usopp wondered through the bottom part of the Thousand Sunny in search of Usopps new invention. Arriving at the mens bunker, Usopp went near his hammock and pulled his bag out from under it. He reached inside of the bag and pulled out an object shaped like a towards Luffy, Usopp began hhis presentation.

"What you see here Luffy, is one of the great Captain Usopp's greatest invention yet. I call it the "Burn Em Shooter"". Luffy's eyes grew large with excitement as he stared at the gun. "What does It do?" Luffy practicly yelled while stretching his arms towards the gun.

Holding the gun above his head with one hand, Usopp used the other to push Luffy away while talking to Luffy. " Now Hold on Luffy. I haven't really had the time to test this bad boy out. You see here" Usopp pointed to the top hole where the two holes at the end of the gun was" is where it shoots out my fire bombs. And this one" usopp pointed to the other hole" is where the gun shoots out oil, so the fire bombs work effectively. And you see these switches" Usopp pointed to two switches on top of the gun where the safety was usually located " are where you switch between the oil and fire bombs" "Wow,! So cool. Can we play with it on the deck?" Luffy asked . " I don't think Nami will like that Luffy. But we'll probably be able to use it at the next island we land at" Usopp responded with a ridiculous smile on his face. "ooo I can't wait." Luffy was so excited that he accidently hit Usopp who fell and scratched his chin. Getting up, Usopp looked ready to kill. " Next time you plan on doing that, warn me would you." Usopp yelled at Luffy. Luffy bowed his head and responded with a "Sorry" which Usopp told Luffy that he didn't look sorry. Upon hearing this, Luffy lifted his head and said " I know. Thats why I'm sorry." Usopp just stared at Luffy before he started towards the door saying " I better go get chopper so he can patch this up " Luffy ran to catch up to Usopp and said "All you need is a small bandage. We can get that ourselves."

Usopp was reluctant at first but then decided that it couldnt hurt. When they arrived at the ships infirmery, Usopp went to the first aids kit and took out a bandage and put it over his cut. Turning around, Usopp started to talk again. "okay Luffy, we better get back to the deck. We left Chopper all by himself fishing and- gyahh Luffy what are you doing, put that down now. We can't play with Choppers stuff."

When he had turned around, Luffy had been holding a weird shaped perfume bottle. Luffy smiled at Usopp and said " It's just perfume Usopp. Nothings gonna happen." And with that Luffy ran towards the deck laughing. Usopp ran behind him trying to catch him. Boy was Chopper gonna be mad.

He could feel the ground moving even as he was sleeping. Thinking that was just the boat hitting big, rough waves, Zoro thought nothing of it and tried to go back to sleep.A moment later Zoro could' ve sworn he heard voices but wasn't focusing enough to place who's voices and what they were saying.

The voices started to get louder, loud enough that Zoro was able to place the voices as Luffy and Usopp. They were probably playing a game until he heard Chopper shriek.

"Luffy, you can't play with not sure what it does yet so give it back."

"It's just perfume ,Chopper. Stop worrying so much." Luffy responded while laughing. He continued to run around the deck laughing.

"Come on Luffy, this isn't a game" Usopp yelled, trying to catch Luffy just like Chopper was.

Zoro peeked open his eyes and saw luffy running around with something in his hand. At some point Luffy turn towards Zoro and started to run towards him while calling his name and waving his arms while still holding the weird object, which on closer inspection was a perfume bottle. Zoro's eyes open really wide and was about to get up and leave until Usopp and Chopper dived at Luffy at the same time which ended in the three of them sliding across the floor fast at him. Zoro closed his eyes ready for impact but it never came. All that came was a weird smell in front of his face.

Opening his eyes, Zoro looked down at the three people on the floor. The rest of the crew was already on the deck having heard the commotion. Luffy looked up at Zoro with one of his goofy smiles and said "hey Zoro. How was your nap." Zoro reached for his swords and took one, which made Chopper and Usopp shriek. Both said crew members ran yelling "run " and "he's gonna kill us" with Luffy following laughing.

"Damn right i'm gonna kill you" Zoro said as he got up and was about to run after them but Nami stepped in front of him with her arms crossed. " How about you take a shower before you decide to kill them. You smell funny and I don't like it." Nami stated.

"what but I -" Zoro tried to argue back but was interrupted by Nami. "Or I could add 10% to your debt" she said with a smirk on her face, knowing zoro wouldn't try to add more onto his debt.

With that said, Zoro didnt even argue and just went to take his shower. In his mind that witch called a women was out to get him.

Stepping out of the shower, Zoro began to feel funny. His stomach was doing these strange flips that he had never experienced. He knew that it wasn't his breakfast this morning, he didn't even finish it. Zoro doubted that Sanji did something to his meal because he would have felt funny earlier but he didn't.

As he walked onto the deck and towards the rail of the ship, Zoro continued to contemplate on why he felt the way he did. Nothing he came up with made any clear sense to him. When lunch came around, Zoro came up with one idea that was unlikely but made sense. He was obviously allergic to the perfume that got sprayed on him earlier.

By the time Zoro finally made it to the gallery, everyone else was already at the table. Walking yup his seat Zoro heard the sea witch day "atleast you smell human know" which earned a deadly flat on her direction.

" Hey Zoro ", Zoro turned towards the voice that called him .

"I'm really sorry about spraying that stuff on you. I really didnt mean out." Luffy said this to Zoro with such a sympathetic look that he couldn't stay mad at his idiot captain.

"It's fine Luffy." Was the reply Luffy got from the swordsman and it seemed to be the correct answer because he dove right back into his food.

Turning towards his own plate of food, Zoro began to eat. Everyone was indulged in the table conversations talking about the next island they were heading to. " I dont know much about the island, but ive heard its a place filled with the best shops for sailors. Half the island is made up of the city itself and the area behind it is almost like a jungle. " Nami was announcing this to the crew.

" I'm guessing that jungle is where the village gets most of their catches" Robin added .

" An adventure in the jungle. I like it." Luffy was practicly ready to abandon shop had they been at land.

" How long until we get their Nami my sweet." Sanji asked this while putting more food on the table.

" Probably a week. Once we get there, we'll have 3 days until the logs filled so don't do anything stupid during the wait." Nami's gaze was directed at Luffy and Zoro.

" Hey, I'm not even leaving the ship" was the reply zoro gave.

" I think that would be best Swordsman-san. We wouldn't want you getting lost." At Robins statement, everyone started to laugh, while Zoro Scrowled and hurries to finish eating. He never got just moved and no one wanted to believe him.

For the test of the day, everyone on board the Strawhats ship began doing their own thing. Everyone was a bit tired though from out running the Marines again, do everyone one decided to start turning in. The ladies were the first to turn in and the last was the boisterious pair of Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. Zoro would have tried to go to sleep but he was having trouble solving a little problem.

In the bathroom, Zoro was trying to relieve himself from a hard on. His usual technique of jerking off wasn't doing its usual job and it didnt help that he was hornier them he has ever been before. continued to try and relieve himself, he remembered reading in a book once that masturbation cannot always get you off but sexual intercourse will.

Stopping in his tracks, Zoro tried to think of who he could have sex with to get himself off. Obviously waiting to get to the next island was out since his hard on was starting to become painful. He decided on his crew mates. The girls were out since he was gay. Franky was also out because Zoro was pretty sure him and Robin had a thing. Luffy was out because one he was the captain and that would be awkward and second because he seems to like Nami. Usopp had Kiya,and Chopper was an animal and he was like a little kid do those two was out. That left Zoro with one option left that had his heart beating fast. Standing up,Zoro left the bathroom. Walking towards his destination, Zoro came up with a lot of possibilities on how this could turnout. Reaching his destination, Zoro opened the door and found the only member left. Sanji.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into the kitchen, Zoro saw Sanji sitting at the table with a bottle of wine in front of him and a cigarette in hand. Zoro just stood there watching him, trying to determine the best way to approach the conversation. Sanji must have gotten tired of being stared at because he called out to him with an annoyed tone.

" What do you want, Marimo?."

Still standing there, Zoro said nothing.

" Are you gonna just stand there or are you going to actually say something." By now , Sanji had put out his cigarette and lit a new one.

"I wanna make a proposition shit cook."

Looking up, Sanji saw the look in Zoro's eyes change. His look screamed determination and some other couldn't really tell.

"What kind of proposition?"Sanji asked with slight interest.

Zoro looked away for a moment. Sanji began to wonder if Zoro was having second thoughts about his ' proposition'.

"I'll stop drinking all the good drinks if you help me with a problem."

Sanji began walking towards the drinks cabinet while talking to Zoro.

"There's no way you could possibly be able to get to the good drinks. I myself locked them up, so unless you magically know the code you couldn't possibly... Be.. Able.. To-" Sanji stared dumbfounded into the drinks Cabinet. Half of the good drinks were gone. Turning towards Zoro ,Sanji awaited an explanation for how those drinks, which were only brought out during celebrations, were gone.

"Honestly, I thought you knew that I had the code."was Zoro's only answer to Sanji's unspoken question.

Biting back a snide remark, Sanji put out his cigarette and lit a new one. Leaning back against the countertop, Sanji looked towards Zoro and began to speak.

"What's the problem you need help solving, shit head?"

"Sex."

Sanji looked at Zoro as if he had grown a second head. He couldn't have heard him right. Sex? Seriously? The moss head wanted sex from _him_?

"Are you insane. Out of all the things you could ask, you say _sex_? "

"It's not like I'm asking you to turn gay or anything. Look, I just need to relieve myself and I read in my book that if you can't get off- "

"So you want me, of all people, to help you get off by having sex with you? I can barely stand being next to you and Now your asking _me_ for _sex_?Can't you just wait the rest of the week . Nami-swan said there would be lots of different people there. I'm sure someone stupid will find a liking to you." Sanji couldn't believe what he was hearing. Obviously Zoro got hit really hard during their last battle.

"If I could wait that long, I would but I can't so I need your help. Your the only member on the ship that I can actually go to." Zoro was starting to get frustrating. His pants were becoming tighter by the second and all that brought was more pain.

" Look if your that chicken to have sex With a guy then fine. You probably aren't even that great in bed." Turning around Zoro began to leave but stopped when he heard steps behind him. Zoro smirked just barely when he heard the cook mutter under his breath ' I'm not the bottom' as he pushed past and made his way to the crows nest.

Once in the crows nest, Zoro and Sanji started to make some ' rules '.

"Okay Shit Head, I'm going to say this in a way that even a two year of will understand. While we're doing this..um 'nightly activity '-"

"Sex". Sanji shot an aggravated look at Zoro but continued none the less.

" I don't wanna look at your ugly mug, so keep it in a different direction from me. " As Sanji told this to Zoro, he began taking off his suit jacket and tie. When both were off , Sanji continued down his list.

" Nothing intimate will happen during this. No kissing, no foreplay, and no cuddling. I save that for the ladies."

Zoro ,who was currently in the midst of taking off his shirt having just put down his swords, rolled his eyes at Sanji's comment. Even in a time like this, where he was about to fuck a guy, Sanji found a way to put women in the equation.

" And this is the last rule." Sanji looked pointedly at Zoro with an intense glare. "No one and I mean no one is allowed to find out about this. Especially not the girls. If they found out I had sex with a guy, even worse you, they'd think that they lost their chance with me and I can't have them thinking that when I almost have their love. And if any one does find out, I'll personally kill you and give you to the fish."

By now, both Sanji and Zoro were both down to only their underwear. Zoro did one scan of Sanji's body and had to resist the urge to lick his lips. Instead he put on his usual stoic mask but still admitted the beauty in front of him.

"Okay Cook. I have a few things to add if you don't mind."

Sanji turned his gaze back on Zoro and raised an eye brow. He wasn't planning on having Zoro make up rules too.

" If we happen to want to do this again after today for sexual relief, there are some rules I think need to be made. I'm not saying that this will happen again but it's good to have something to go on if it does right? Anyway, during my training or you're cooking, this ' nightly activity',as you call it, is not allowed to happen. Not in the mens bunker and not on the deck. I don't wanna be found out either."

Sanji looked at Zoro debating what he said. It was a good idea to have something to fall back on even though he doubted this would happen again. It was really a miracle he was even going to do this now.

"Fine. But no sex in the gallery either. I don't want your smell lingering there longer then it has to." Sanji said as he walked to where he placed his pants. He bent over and all Zoro could do was stare at his ass and his legs. He was finally gonna get what he wanted.

Standing straight up, Sanji walked towards where Zoro sat and kneeled in front of him.

"Ever do this before?" Sanji asked looking at Zoro.

"No."was Zoro's answer. Sure he was gay, but with him being a wandering swordsman and then a pirate, Zoro didn't really have time for relationships. The closest relationship he ever had was with Kuina. Focusing back on Sanji, Zoro noticed Sanji handing him something. Taking it, Zoro looked at the small bottle of oil and looked up at Sanji confused.

"I said I'd have sex with you not prepare you, so you do that part."

Looking back at the oil, Zoro opened it and squeezed a decent amount on his hands. He was conscious of the fact that Sanji was watching him. Sliding his hand down the front of his body, Zoro used his pointer finger to circle his hole. Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing himself, he pushed one finger in. The feeling was strange. It wasn't a painful feeling but a foreign one.

Zoro leaned back on his other hand to make the preparation a little easier. Taking his middle finger, Zoro slid it in next to his index finger. The feeling this time was a little bit more uncomfortable. He started scissoring to help stretch his hole out a little more. Looking over at Sanji, Zoro noticed him breathing hard with a blush over his cheeks. Casting his gaze downward, Zoro noticed that Sanji was sporting a raging hard on now too.

Zoro smirked at that. When they had finally managed to take every article of clothing off, Sanji's member was limp. But Now, it looked like it had woken up from the dead and wanted revenge. It was already leaking precum and was an angry red. Zoro was sure his probably looked similar but didn't wanna look away from Sanji to check. Sanji noticed Zoro's stare and spoke up.

"Just so you know Marimo, I'm hard off the idea of sex in a while not because of you. "

Having Sanji speak like that with a pink face made Zoro want him even more.

"I don't think you need anymore preparation so get on all fours. We mine as well hurry this up if we wanna go to sleep." Sanji said as he got up on his knees and took the oil from him, coating his cock.

Zoro obeyed and got on all fours, facing the opposite end of the room. Zoro looked over towards the microphone Franky installed in the room and was happy to see it off. What ever happened tonight, he wanted it to stay him and Sanji's dirty little secret.

Feeling hands go on his waist and pressure being pushed at his entrance, Zoro began taking slow deep breaths. Inch by inch Sanji pushed his cock into Zoro and each inch made it harder for Zoro to control his breathing. Finally fully sheathed, Sanji stopped moving. He was giving time for Zoro to adjust but was having a hard time. He was so warm and tight and it felt so good, not that he would actually voice that.

Taking deep breaths, Zoro tried to get used to the pain. Placing his head on the wood floor, Zoro tried his hardest to gain control of his breathing. Internal pain was something he just wasn't used to and right at that moment he felt like his insides were being torn apart. Ignoring the pain, Zoro turned his head to where he could look over his shoulder at the cook. Sanji's face was even redder now, from the strength he was using to restrain himself.

"Oi." Looking up, Sanji's eyes meet those of Zoro's.

" Move it already. I'm not an antique."

Without having to be told twice, Sanji stated to slide in and out of Zoro. Zoro had his head on the ground, with tears at the corner of his eyes but Sanji couldn't see it. From time to time, Zoro would grunt, but it was more of a painful grunt then a pleasurable one. Sanji noticed the pain Zoro was in and tried to lessen it. No matter who he was with, he would not be branded as careless in bed. Pulling out again, Sanji changed his angle and pushed back in.

"ahn~!"

Sanji stopped his movements and stared at the swordsmans back. There's was no way such a beautiful sound came out of _this_ demon. Zoro didn't know what came over him. One minute he was in pain and the next he was hit with unbelievable pleasure. Noticing the lack of movement, Zoro cautiously stole a glance at Sanji. The look on Sanji's face was disbelief and it made Zoro blush a little harder and quickly turn his head away. Biting his lip, Zoro waited for Sanji to speak.

" What was that ,Marimo? That couldn't of been you right? Such a high pitched sound coming from a cold hearted Bastard."

Turning even redder, Zoro thew a remark right back.

"Shut up Cook. I just wanna get this over with so start moving already."

"Fine, but you might not wanna yell next time idiot. Unless you want the crew waking up and finding me fucking you senseless."

Pulling out of Zoro again, Sanji rammed back in even harder earning another moan. He could get used to these noises. Maybe he will have sex with him again, just to hear these moans. Reaching his arms forward and wrapping them around Zoro's shoulders, Sanji picked up the speed and drove in Zoro deeper.

"ahn~...nnnghh~ fuck ~!"

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop the sounds from coming out his mouth. He was having enough trouble keeping his voice low. It was like Sanji was purposely aiming at that spot. Zoro started to feel that usual tightening in his stomach signalling that his end was near. Sanji must have been close too because he was starting to grunt more frequently in Zoro's ear.

"hah~ Hah~ Shi~ hey...aaah~ shit mmm~ cook... I'm...cum...ah~ yea~"

With one last loud moan, Zoro came on the wooden floor. As he came, he began squeezing around Sanji rather tightly making him cum as well. Sanji's limp body fell on Zoro's just as Zoro fell to the ground. After a moment of breathing, Sanji rolled off Zoro and started to walk towards his pants. Picking them up, Sanji took out a cigarette and lit one while staring out the window. Looking over, Sanji saw Zoro start to get up. Upon seeing Zoro flinch, Sanji called over.

" You alright moss head?"

Zoro looked at Sanji with a half glare.

"I'm fine, but you could've held back a little. It _was_ my first."

"Your the one who said you weren't an antique."

Zoro glared at Sanji one last time before turning away. The sex was fucking incredible. Zoro wouldn't admit that to Sanji but it was true. He felt like he could've gone all night, but right now he was feeling tired and sore.

"Hey, idiot."

Zoro turned back towards Sanji to notice that he was standing away from the window now with a cigarette in his mouth and his pants on. He had to admit, the moon light was doing wonders for Sanji.

"yeah cook."

Sanji looked out the window observing the scene.

"Not that I care but you look worn out. Go take a shower and go to sleep, I'll clean the mess up and take your shift for tonight. I gotta start cooking in a few hours anyway." Sanji's gaze never left the window.

Zoro wasn't going to argue. He was tired so why complain. Standing up,Zoro began to get his best to ignore the pain , Zoro started for the door but stopped when he heard his name being called.

"Marimo."

Turning towards Sanji, Zoro saw he had a confused look in his eyes. Sanji was rarely confused so this made Zoro curious.

"What is it Cook?"

"Why'd you call my name?"

Zoro turned his entire body towards Sanji now while raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Zoro asked even more confused.

"When you came you screamed Sanji. It struck me as odd since we rarely say each other's name and for you to moan it out..."

" Maybe it was an 'in the moment' thing cause I don't remember saying anything like that. You sure your not imagining things, cook."

"Your probably right. It's been a long day."

With that Sanji turned back towards the window and Zoro began to leave the crows nest. Walking towards the bathroom, Zoro mentally face palmed himself . How could he be so careless? Screaming Sanji's name out like that. And when he released at that! He was gonna have to work harder on his self control if he wanted to keep his feelings at bay. Reaching the bathroom, Zoro was hit with a sharp pain in his lower back. Stepping in the shower, Zoro decided to check and see if Chopper had anything for back pains in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Tip toeing through the boys bunker, Zoro quietly made his way to his hammock. The shower he took was soothing and relaxing. It did wonders to his back pains, but the pain sadly was still there. He really didn't want to sleep in his hammock because of those pains. The pain would only increase ten folds from being in such an uncomfortable position all night. But if he slept on the couch, everyone would look at him suspiciously.

Laying in his hammock, Zoro stared at the ceiling. He was still sleepy, but he really didn't want to go to sleep just yet. Tonight had been one of the best nights of his life. He lost his virginity and to his crush none the less. The cook was actually great in bed, not that he doubted it ,but to be as good as he was, there was no way he would had guessed.

Looking out the window of the mens bunk room, Zoro began to replay the nights events. He replayed every thing perfectly, not missing a single detail. He had loved every part of it, from their argument to the sex. There were some parts that he would have wished to happen instead, however. For example, sex on the bed instead of the wooden floor.

Waking up in the morning, Zoro knew he was one of the first ones up. Looking around, Zoro noticed that he was indeed correct. Everyone else in the room, besides Usopp, who probably went to get on watch, and Sanji, who took his watch, was sleep. Closing his eyes, Zoro wondered if he should go back to sleep as well being that he didn't get much sleep the night before. He contemplated the pros and cons.

Suddenly, Zoro sat up quickly, causing a serious pain to go through his lower back. Had it not been for the fact that he'd have to ask Chopper for pain relievers to help his ache go away in front of everyone, Zoro would have gone to sleep. Knowing his crew mates, they would become suspicious and he didn't feel like dealing with their pestering.

Leaving the room, Zoro walked towards the infirmary which was also the young doctors room. Knocking on the door, Zoro waited. About five seconds later, the door opened to reveal the reindeer rubbing his eyes. Zoro waited another moment for the doctor to notice him.

" Zoro? What do you need?" was the first thing the reindeer asked upon noticing the swordsman. It was rare for Zoro to come to the infirmary on his own. Usually it was under 'captain's order' or when he was unconscious, but NEVER on his own.

" Mind if I come in? Don't want anyone else to hear."

Noticing Zoro's cautious glance down the hall, Chopper complied. Stepping aside, Zoro walked in and sat on Choppers bed, being careful to gently lower himself on the bed so that he didn't cause any more pain. Chopper took the time to close the door and then hobble over to his desk chair and sit down.

"What can I do for you Zoro?"

Zoro looked at the reindeer and took in a deep breath.

"I... Do you have anything to help with back pain?" Zoro asked looking at Chopper.

"Of course I do."Getting up Chopper walked to his medicine cabinet and began browsing through medicines.

" What part of the back hurts?"

Clearing his throat, Zoro answered the reindeer.

"The lower."

Stopping his scanning of the medicines, Chopper looked over towards Zoro.

"Lower? What did you do to make your lower back hurt? It's really hard to get attention to that part of your back so it's usually the least likely place to get pain. Usually the middle of your back hurts that makes you think it's the lower." at this Zoro responded that it was definitely the lower back that had pain, the middle of his back was perfectly fine.

" Zoro, there aren't that many things that could cause lower back pains, so what exactly happened to cause them." Chopper asked with a confused but worried tone.

Zoro turned away blushing and thought ' sex with the cook' but decided against that.

" When I was fighting the marines, one of them hit me from behind with some hard object. I think it was a small pole, but they still got me. Thought I had knocked him out. Just a careless mistake, nothing else."

Chopper turned back towards the medicine and grabbed one. Opening the bottle, Chopper took out two pills and grabbed a glass. Walking towards the sink with the glass, Chopper filled it up with water and handed the water and pills to Zoro. Watching Zoro wash down the pills with the water, Chopper took the glass from Zoro and sat back at his desk.

"Zoro you never let the marines get close enough to hit you before and even if they were close, they never got the chance to lay a finger on you." Chopper replied looking at the swordsman closely.

Shrugging his shoulders, Zoro replied,

" Guess I was just off yesterday."

Getting ready to leave, Zoro stood up. As he began to take steps to the door, he heard Chopper behind him.

" Hey. Zoro? Around what time did we run into the Marines?"

Stopping in his tracks, Zoro turned his head slightly and looked up with a thoughtful expression.

"I don't know? I guess it was around dinner time." Zoro said sill thinking. Turning his gaze towards Chopper, Zoro asked

" why? "

Looking back at Zoro, Chopper said

" That's after Luffy sprayed that perfume on you. Maybe the reason your were off was because of that. The stuff in that bottle was a chemical that someone from the last island was selling. The sales person said that the chemical could make a miracle happen but he said nothing else." Looking back towards Zoro, Chopper had a determined look on his face.

" Zoro, let me take a few samples of your blood."

On the deck, Zoro was doing his morning exercises, except today, he wore a long sleeve black shirt ,despite the weather. Chopper had taken quite a few samples of blood from him that left both his arms decorated with bandages. Supposedly, Chopper thinks that that perfume did something to his reflexes that caused him to actually get hit in the lower back. Zoro decided to let him think that, but Zoro himself was curious of what the chemical could do to him as had said that the chemical could bring on a miracle. The question was, a good miracle or a bad miracle.

Focusing his mind back on his training, Zoro continued to count. By the time he made it to 3,000 in lifting weights, everyone was already on deck. The girls, as always, sat in the sun talking or rather gossiping. Luffy sat near Usopp and Chopper playing cards. Franky was talking to Brooke about music and the cook was almost done with breakfast. Everything was like any other day, until Usopp looked towards him.

"Zoro, why are you wearing a long sleeve in this kind of weather? Aren't you, I don't know, hot?"

Looking towards the biggest liar on the ship, Zoro started to tell his lie he thought up but was beat by Chopper.

"Zoro can't have his arms in the heat right now. I took some blood samples from him to see what the chemicals you sprayed on him yesterday could do to him." replied the reindeer looking at the cards in his hands.

Both his opponents had a guilty look on their faces. In unison, they both bowed to Chopper and apologized. Any other questions about his shirt were, for the time being, forgotten. Turning back towards the sea, Zoro continued to count silently in his head as he kept on with his exercise.

Not too long after, Sanji came dancing out of the kitchen towards the ladies.

" Oh Nami-Swan, Robin-chwan, breakfast is ready my dears." Turning towards the rest of the crew members Sanji yelled out

"Oi, idiots, breakfast is done."

As everyone stated to move towards themselves, kitchen, Zoro decided to finish his last set. When Zoro went to lift his weight again, an immense pain shot through his stomach and his vision flashed white. Dropping the weights, Zoro ran over to the rail and bent over it, emptying out his stomach.

After the first wave of nausea, Zoro tried to catch his breath. Hearing a 'clank' near him, Zoro turned his head to the left. Seeing a hand near him, Zoro already guessed who it was. A body appeared near him, holding a straw hat down onto his head. Luffy stared at Zoro with a concerned look.

" You okay Zoro?"

Spitting into the sea, Zoro answered.

" Yea Luffy, I'm fine."

As he went to stand straight up, Zoro saw white again and almost fell had it not been for the rubbery hands that held him until he could stand upright again.

"Zoro, maybe you should go lie down." Luffy said, setting Zoro on his feet.

" I'm fine. I'm just hungry, I guess." was the agitated response Luffy received from Zoro as he pushed the rubbery hand off him. He felt bad for acting the way he was towards Luffy. He was only trying to be helpful. Pushing past all the concerned looks of his crewmates, Zoro entered the kitchen.

During breakfast that day, there was a lot of tension. Everybody wanted to ask Zoro about his health, but everyone knew that an angry Zoro would come out of it. And wherever an angry Zoro was, no one wanted to be.

Luffy was the first to try his luck with the swordsman on his second serving of meat.

" Zoro, if your sick you should have some meat. Meat always helps me." Luffy offered smiling with a mouth full of food.

Without looking away from his plate, Zoro responded to his captain.

"I'm not sick Luffy."

"He's right Luffy. There's no way he could be sick. I've never even heard of a Marimo getting sick." Sanji said, trying to get the normal reaction out of the swordsman and bring the normally loud atmosphere back into the kitchen.

The crewmates watched Zoro closely. When they saw an angry vein throb on the swordsmans head, everyone tried to make an excuse to leave the room.

" Oh well will you look at the that." Usopp stood up with shaky legs and started to cough in his hand. In a fake hoarse voice, Usopp began to speak again.

" It seems that I have caught the *cough* *cough* ' can't stand the tension' sickness. I guess I'll * cough* * cough* need a doctor."

Chopper looked up immediately at the mention of a doctor.

" Oh no. Someone call the doctor. Usopp needs one. " Choppers panics but then stops when realization hits him. " Oh right. I'm the doctor. He he. Let's go Usopp." with that both boys ran out the room.

"Yo Ho Ho. I gotta go see how my new song is coming around. Just thinking about it gives me chills. That is, if I had skin to get chills. Yo Ho Ho." with that, Brooke left the room.

" That's Super. I'll go help Brooke with his music." Franky said as he made his way to the door. Behind him, Robin and Nami got up, planning to leave as well.

" The food was good Cook-San. If you need us, we will be in the aquarium." Robin started for the door. Nami was right behind her but called over her shoulder.

" Great food Sanji-Kun. "

As the door closed behind the two ladies, Sanji got up to retrieve the plates of food. In the gallery, there was now only three members of the crew left: Sanji, Zoro and Luffy. Sitting back at the table, Sanji began to speak while lighting a cigarette.

" What's up with you, Marimo? You've never gotten sick before."

Zoro kept silent. Even though he didn't know what was wrong with him, he wasn't going to sit there and answer questions while he ate.

"Zoro."

Zoro turned towards his captain and had to refrain from flinching at the concerned look directed at him.

" I think you should go see Chopper about this. " and as if having a second thought, added "Captains Orders."

Zoro was never one to go against captains orders, so he silently agreed with his eyes. Maybe going to see Chopper again today wouldn't be as bad as he thought. Even Sanji was concerned, not that the cook would admit it, but he could tell.

Walking down the hall towards the infirmary for the second time that day, Zoro stated to wonder if Chopper ever got anything from his blood samples. Chopper was looking for something specific in his blood, so he probably got the results back already. Stopping in front of Choppers door, Zoro faltered. Maybe he shouldn't go to Chopper just yet. Something made him feel like he didn't want to know what was wrong with him because secretly he knew something was wrong.

Just as Zoro turned to leave, Choppers door opened to reveal Usopp exiting the doctors room. Zoro stepped back to let him past and since Usopp was preoccupied with some object in his hands, he hadn't even noticed Zoro, thankfully. Chopper, however, noticed him.

" Zoro, come in."

Walking into the room, Zoro closed the door behind him. He walked over to Choppers bed and took a seat. When he thought he was comfortable enough he looked up at Chopper and opened his mouth, but ended up closing his mouth back when he saw the look on the reindeer's face. It was that look that made him begin to worry himself. Ever since the reindeer had joined the crew, Zoro had gained a soft spot for him. When ever the kid was scared or couldn't go to sleep, he went to Zoro. But Whenever the reindeer was worried about something, his entire mood change, no more laughs, jokes or smiles. Nothing could make him better. It was just that look until everything was right again.

" Chopper. Is something wrong?" Zoro asked trying to get a better look at the doctors face. Looking for any signs of a lie cover up, just incase he didn't want to tell Zoro the truth.

Looking up, Chopper met Zoro's eyes. They were full of fear, worry, sadness, a really small glint of happiness but most of all, disbelief.

" Zoro, I got the results back from the samples you gave."

Zoro sat quietly and waited for Chopper to continue.

Taking a deep breath, Chopper turned back to his desk and retrieved a slip of paper. Holding the paper out towards a confused Zoro, Chopper looked at the ground and tried to finished.

" I don't know how, but Zoro-" looking back up into Zoro's eyes, Chopper said

"Your pregnant."

Hey guys. Thanks for liking my chapters so far. I have a lot planned but I wanted your opinions. I want to give Zoro and Sanji twins. One girl and one boy. Got any good names I could use? Oh and if you have any ideas for the story, share them with me, I'll totally try to add them in somehow, whether it be this story or the sequel I'm going to make after this.


	5. Chapter 5

He blinked once. Then twice and then shook his head for good measure. Looking back at the reindeer, Zoro took the slip handed to him and said the only word he could think of.

" Huh?"

Chopper turned to the tubes of blood he had on his desk and spoke.

" I know it's hard to believe, but Zoro, the tests don't lie. I reran the test again and again and the same thing kept showing up. You have the hormones of a pregnant women and comparing them to blood tests you took in the past, you've never had those hormones until yesterday."

Practically running over to the doctors side, Zoro tried to reason with him.

" Look, I know you said the tests are never wrong, but come on. A guy getting pregnant?! That's just insane. It's impossible and can't ever happen."

Turning towards his frantic patient, Chopper tried to explain.

" Remember that perfume? I told you, the sales person said it can do miracles and this-" Chopper gestured towards Zoro's body " is suppose to be the miracle. Now, it's a matter of 'what do we do?'. I mean, you could get an abortion or you could keep it."

Running a hand down his face, Zoro walked back towards the bed. Falling on his back rather roughly, Zoro let everything sunk in. A swordsman, who wants to be the greatest swordsman and was and still is called a demon, is pregnant by his crews cook. Great. Just fucking fantastic.

" This cannot be happening Chopper. What am I going to do? What's the crew going to do? What are they going to _think_?" Zoro asked desperately, staring at the ceiling.

Hearing little foot steps hobble close, Zoro moved over. He watched as Chopper got on the bed, and began touching his stomach, which he now felt self concious about.

" I think the crew would be happy to have a new member aboard. You just need to decide what you want to do with the baby." The little reindeer said as he prodded Zoro's stomach, noting the places where his organs had moved and replaced the area with a fetus.

Sighing loudly, Zoro looked up with a determined look.

" 'm not killing the baby. It didn't do anything wrong."

" Well if thats your decision than I'm here for you. If you need anything, just pull me to the side, okay."

"No matter how small?" Zoro asked.

Nodding his head, Chopper kept at the prodding. Stopping suddenly, the reindeer turned his head towards Zoro. Zoro looked back at him, waiting to hear why he stopped.

" he he... Zoro, I know it's personal but who on the ship got you pregnant?"

Dammit. The question he wanted to avoid the most was the one asked. Clearing his throat, Zoro tried to reply.

" Well, about that..."

Walking towards the deck, Zoro couldn't help but keep thinking about what Chopper said. Him, Zoro Roronoa, one of the most feared swordsmans and most wanted pirates, had a baby on the way. UN-fucking-believable. Putting aside the fact that he was a guy for the moment, Zoro listed several bad things about the situation. As Zoro slid down the mast and closed his eyes, Zoro listed the 2 main problems in his head. The cook finding out and having a baby on the grand Line.

Zoro hoped that the crew was going to support him when he told them but the cook was a different story. So far, only three people knew of him and the cooks ' nightly activity': Him, the cook and now Chopper. The reindeer promised not to tell anyone about the pregnancy until Zoro was ready. He even promised to keep his mouth shut about Zoro and Sanji. Had it have been any other crew member, Zoro would had told a lie before saying what he and Sanji had done, but he couldn't lie to the reindeer. He'd feel too guilty.

" How was your check-up, swordsman-kun?" asked a calm voice.

Feeling one of his eyebrows twitched, Zoro opened his eyes to reveal the face of Nico Robin. Seeing the smile she wore made him sneer. It was that stupid know it all smile.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked her.

" I can't ever get past you, can I swordsman-kun." replied Robin as she walked to the railing and leaned on it, observing the sea.

" You know, When I said motherhood suited you, I didn't mean it literally." Robin said.

Zoro blushed and turned to look at the sea as well. He remembered that day so well, yet he was unsure how he got stuck babysitting three babies with a half shirt on saying 'Mama'. He almost ran into every member of the crew, but managed to hide from them just in time. The only person he couldn't out run, was Robin.

Robin turned around and faced Zoro once more.

" I think that a new member to the crew would be good for us as well swordsman-kun."

Zoro looked at her confused. ' What the hell is she talking about.'

Seeing Zoro's confused look, Robin smiled more.

"You said you wanted to know what the crew would think about your current situation. So far, you know me and the doctors thoughts."

Zoro let out a sigh. Robin had heard him and Chopper. Even with those two knowing, that still left six other members. And one of those six was the last person he wanted to tell, but it's not like he could lie to him. His original plan was to go to this new island and come back saying he got pregnant there, but when the babies were born, the crew would know the truth. He heard somewhere that the person carrying the children didn't have as many attributes on the baby as the one who impregnated the carrier.

" So ,I'm gonna be pregnant, on a ship full of over excited pirates, for nine months huh. That is the usual amount of time of a pregnancy, right Robin?" Zoro asked as he looked towards the archeologist.

" In a normal pregnancy, between a man and a women, yes. Nine months is the original amount of time. But look at it this way, Mr. Swordsman. One, you are a man, so we don't know how this could affect you and two, this is no normal pregnancy. This pregnancy was caused by a chemical that no one knows much about, so it could speed up the process. You showed signs of a pregnant women earlier then expected. Usually that takes up to ,about a week, before anything shows." Robin responded. Being a women herself, she knew a lot about the pregnancy process. She knew Zoro knew very little about these kind of things, so she thought helping him out would be the best thing to do right now.

Zoro looked at the sky for a moment. So, from what he knows, the pregnancy could be quick. But, what if, the kid was born too early? Wouldn't that give it a higher chance of death? Just thinking of his kid dying from birth made his stomach turn.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Zoro let out another sigh. He was tired and he could feel a headache forming. He'd had enough of thinking for today. All he wanted to do was sleep.

Standing up, Zoro started to walk away. He decided to sleep on the couch in the men's room since the heat outside was just adding to his headache. Before he disappeared down the stairs, Zoro called over his shoulder to Robin.

"Thanks for the talk."

Robin simply waved at Zoro's back. Turning back towards the ocean, Robin smiled softly. She felt good about helping the swordsman in his time of need. He was going to need any help he could get if he planned on making it out of the pregnancy sane.

Waking up from one of the best naps he's had so far, Zoro got up and stretched. Stifling a yawn, he looked out the window. It was dark out which meant he slept through most of the day. Picking up his swords and tucking them in his haramaki, Zoro left the room thinking 'why didn't anyone wake me up'.

Walking down the hall towards the steps leading to the deck, Zoro spotted Franky. The cyborg was coming down the hall carrying a bag full of, from Zoro's guess, tools. Noticing the swordsman coming towards him, Franky stopped.

" Zoro-bro how was the nap? You slept through lunch and just missed dinner. They were Super!"

" It was good Franky but why didn't anyone wake me up?" Zoro asked.

" Everyone thought you needed rest Bro, so we let you be. You should go eat now though. Sanji's starting to clean the kitchen." with that Franky walked around Zoro and kept going. Before he disappeared into one of the rooms he turned around and waved to Zoro.

" Feel better Zoro-bro."

After Franky left, Zoro continued on his way to the kitchen. Skipping two meals made him feel hungrier than ever.

Arriving at the gallery, Zoro went inside. Sanji was seated at the table smoking with a glass of wine in front of him just like the night before. When he noticed who entered his kitchen, he went to the stove. Zoro took this as the nicest way the cook would tell him to' sit down while he gets his food'.

Sitting at his usual spot at the table, Zoro couldn't help but think that this was the first time they were alone again since

' that' happened. He didn't want to admit it, but that made him a little nervous. Glancing at the cook, who was still at the stove, Zoro couldn't help but blush. He remembered every detail of that body from the toned muscles, to those long arms and even longer legs. He even remembers the size of his p-.

" Hey, Marimo."

Zoro looked up at Sanji. In his hand, was Zoro's plate of food and a bottle of booze. Sanji placed the plate in front of him and went to place the booze in front of him as well, but was stopped.

" er cook...no booze tonight. Just water." Zoro said looking at Sanji's hand. When he got no response from the cook, Zoro looked back up at him. Standing before him, was Sanji staring at Zoro as if he was crazy. His one visible eye was wide in disbelief.

After a moment, Sanji seemed to compose himself.

" Are you still sick, Marimo?" Sanji asked as he placed his free hand on Zoro's forehead, surprising him. " I don't think you have a fever" he said as he removed his hand.

Blushing, Zoro turned his head away and yelled at the cook.

" Che, it's normal to not want alcohol all the time, damn cook."

" Fine. No need to get mad. It's just unusual for you to _not_ want booze. Usually you say something like 'Oi cook, I don't want that booze. Where's the good booze at'." Sanji countered.

From the sounds of shuffling, Zoro assumed that Sanji was walking to put the booze back in the cabinet. Watching Sanji move from the corner of his eye, Zoro saw Sanji get a glass and fill it with water. He looked back at his plate as soon as Sanji turned back towards him. A second later, a glass of water was placed beside his plate. Without looking up, Zoro muttered a quiet thanks.

As he began to eat, Zoro felt eyes on him. Pulling his gaze away from his plate, Zoro met Sanji's eyes. They were filled with so much emotion, but only one made him look away and blush. Lust.

" How's your back?" Sanji asked innocently.

That one question deepened Zoro's blush and he was glad that the light in the room was dim enough to hide his face. Clearing his throat, Zoro answered.

" Good. No pain at all."

Silence followed after the response. Zoro thought this conversation was over, but was proven wrong as the chef started to speak again.

" What about your voice?"

The question was so innocent, yet so effective on Zoro. He decided not to answer, but to bring a new subject to the table.

" uh... So what's this called anyway?" Zoro asked chancing a glance at Sanji.

The cook smiled around his cigarette.

" It's actually a traditional French chicken meal. The Chicken Cordon Bleu. To even out the taste , I added white wine sauce, which is the creamy stuff on the Chicken itself." Sanji said as he pointed to almost every part of the meal, explaining what it was.

Zoro nodded his head, trying to comprehend what the cook was saying.

" So, the white stuffs just wine?"

Scowling at Zoro, Sanji said " No you idiot. The wine is the main ingredient to the sauce but it's not in there by itself. There's things you need to add to make it creamy. Jeez you really are stupid when it comes to food."

"Well I guess that's why im not the cook and you are." Zoro said going back to eating, though feeling relieved. To know that this meal wouldn't have any affect on the baby made him really glad.

Being in such deep thoughts about the baby, Zoro failed to notice the cook getting out of his seat. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Zoro started to turn his head around but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

" Meet me in the crows nest in an hour." and with that, the owner of the voice was gone.

Looking at his plate of food that was nearly done, Zoro started to think. If the cook knew the situation he was in, sex would be the last thing on his mind. Hell, he'd probably try to throw Zoro over board. But, if Zoro denied the cook sex, he would be going back on their little

'contract'.

Getting up Zoro put his plate in the sink. Turning around, he leaned on the counter and crossed his arms. Closing his eyes, Zoro tried to find a way out of it. He could go fall asleep somewhere, but knowing the cook that wouldn't work. He'd just come find him, wake him up and drag him along. So, then maybe he could pay sick. Sucking his teeth and glaring at the wall, Zoro cut that thought off. Sanji would just check for a fever, which he wouldn't have and Zoro wasn't the best actor.

Sighing loudly, Zoro knew the only choice left for him. He'd have to have sex with the cook and since it might be his last, he was damn sure going to enjoy himself. Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat , Zoro realized his throat was dry. Going to the fridge, Zoro took out the jug of fruit juice Sanji made earlier. Instead of getting a glass, Zoro drank from the jug. Putting it back, Zoro walked to the door. Maybe he could train before they started he thought as he left the gallery. He _did_ miss all his midday training.


	6. Chapter 6

'This is ridiculous' Zoro thought as he looked around at his surroundings. Walking down a random hall, Zoro searched for the stairs leading to the deck. Sighing loudly, Zoro put a hand on his head. 'How in the world does the stairs keep moving? I really talk to Franky about fixing that' Zoro thought as he continued to look for the stairs. He knew he should have waited to go to the bathroom to take off his bandages and change his shirt until the morning. Glancing up at the clock above the women's room, Zoro noted that it was 6 minutes until the time he was meant to be in the crows nest.

Zoro frowned at that. How was he going to find the stairs in time? Turning back in the direction he came from, Zoro started to walk down random hallways. One of these hallways was the way to the deck and he was determined to find it. He was not going to give the cook a chance to accuse him of chickening out.

After about 30 minutes of searching, Zoro found the stairs. Going onto the deck, Zoro made his way to the crows nest. Climbing the ladder and opening the hatch, Zoro was met with an angry looking Sanji. Looking at the ashtray beside the cook, Zoro noticed that the cook had already run through half a pack of cigarettes , which was never a good thing.

"Didn't I tell you to be here in a _hour_, moss head? What, now you can't tell time?" Sanji asked in an agitated voice.

" It's not my fault the stairs moved."Zoro replied.

"More like you got lost again. You know, I don't understand how you get lost on a ship we've been living on for months." Sanji said, as he lit another cigarette.

"I didn't get lost, shit cook. The stairs moved." Zoro said, as he walked over to the sofa and sat down. "Anyway, what did you call me here for?" Zoro asked, deciding to play dumb.

" You know what for. Relief obviously." Sanji said moving over to the couch as well.

Zoro glanced at the Mic that was in the room to make sure it was off before glancing back at Sanji. The cook had already begun to take off his clothes, which meant Zoro should do the same. Pulling his swords out his haramaki, Zoro placed them gently on the floor in front of the couch and proceeded to take off his clothes.

Looking at Sanji for a moment, Zoro noticed that he was about to take off his pants. Reaching out, Zoro grabbed Sanji's hand, stopping him.

" What the hell Marimo? Let go!" Sanji said as he tried to pull his arm from Zoro's grip.

Keeping a hand on Sanji's arm, Zoro got on his knees in front of Sanji. He could hear Sanji yelling and complaining above him but he didn't listen. Using his free hand, Sanji tried to push Zoro's head away but Zoro's other hand grabbed that one as well.

" Shit Head! What are you doing, Damn it?" Sanji yelled.

Finally looking up, Zoro answered.

" I'm trying to enjoy this, shit cook. So if you don't mind, I would like you to stop nagging me. Besides, this ways easier to get you up." Zoro said before using his teeth to unzip Sanji's pants.

" Hey. Marimo! Listen to me!" Sanji yelled, trying to talk some sense into Zoro. He couldn't remove his hands from Zoro's grip and he couldn't move his legs either since Zoro locked them in place using his upper arms, so the only way to get him to stop was by talking to the idiot.

Zoro was completely ignoring all of Sanji's screams. Stop? Hah, yeah right. He was almost to the best part. Finally freeing Sanji's manhood, Zoro heard a hiss above him. Sliding his eyes up to Sanji's, Zoro saw Sanji's red face breathing heavily.

" You've come this far idiot, so don't plan on stopping now." Sanji said, staring back at Zoro with glazed over eyes.

Raising an eyebrow, Zoro thought ' What the hell is wrong with him? One minute it's stop, then the next is don't stop. Make up your fucking mind shit cook. Do you want me to stop or continue.'

" Continue." the voice above Zoro said. Zoro looked at him and then realized that he must of said his thoughts out loud. Blushing lightly, Zoro waited for Sanji to continue.

Letting out a huge sigh, Sanji continued to speak." I want you to continue."

Zoro's blush got a little darker. The way he said it was so... Seductive. Wasting no time, Zoro pulled Sanji's underwear and pants down and off . Sanji's manhood was out in the open now and Zoro couldn't help but stare. Leaning closer, Zoro slid his tongue up the shaft all the way to the tip. When he got to the head, Zoro engulfed Sanji easily. Being able to fight with a sword in your mouth had its nacks.

"Damn" Zoro heard Sanji said. Looking up while bobbing his head up and down, Zoro saw Sanji close his eyes before reopening them. The gaze he sent towards Zoro only urged him on. Using his tongue, Zoro started to run it along the shaft while he continued to suck him off .

"How the hell do you _do_ that?" Sanji groaned as he threw his head back, breathing hard. By now, Sanji was griping Zoro's hair tightly. Zoro took this as his que to speed up. Using one of his hands, Zoro began to play with Sanji's balls. With the other hand , Zoro unzipped himself and stated to stroke his own cock.

" Zoro" Sanji called out between moans, but was unheard. He was about to warn the damn idiot that he was hard enough, but it seems that Zoro had already thought that since he removed his mouth from Sanji's cock.

"There." Zoro said with a smirk. Standing up, Zoro took his pants off the rest of the way. Looking up, Zoro noticed that Sanji was staring at him in awe. Raising an eyebrow, Zoro asked "What?"

"How in the world did you do that?" Sanji asked. Not that he would admit this out loud, but Zoro gave him the best head in his life and he's gotten a lot. He doubted anyone could compete with Zoro's performance though.

Blushing slightly, Zoro turned his head before answering.

"Spending most of your life fighting with a sword in your mouth gives you ' unique' abilities, I guess."

Walking closer to the couch, Zoro bent down to retrieve the bottle of oil that he knew was in Sanji's pants pocket. Sitting on the couch, Zoro stated to spread his legs and was about to pour some of the oil in his hand to prepare himself but it was snatched away. Looking to his left, he saw his culprit with the oil bottle in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing cook? I'm not sure if you noticed but I need that to prepare myself so if you could just-" Zoro was cut off by a loud sigh. Glancing over, he saw Sanji pour some of the oil in his hand and put the rest to the side. Turning slightly towards Zoro, Sanji spoke.

"Look , I'm preparing you this time since you did me a favor so turn around."

Zoro nodded and began to turn on his stomach. Feeling a hand on his calf, he looked behind him.

"The other way idiot." Sanji said.

Zoro was confused. " But didn't you say-" again Sanji cut Zoro off.

" I know what I said Marimo but I need to see your face to make sure I'm doing this right."

Zoro blushed but turned around none the less. Now, Zoro's head was resting on the armrest while his body occupied half of the couch. In between his bent legs, Sanji was sitting, trying to make sure he had enough oil on his hands. Deeming that he had enough, he brung his hand down to Zoro's anus.

Looking at Zoro, Sanji asked " Ready? "

Zoro, who was looking everywhere but at Sanji, nodded his head.

Sanji pressed his index finger in and watched as it was swallowed. Glancing at Zoro, Sanji saw him taking deep breaths. Feeling the area around his finger loosen, Sanji started to move his finger in and out, occasionally curling it. After a while, he put in another finger. He watched as Zoro's face switched to discomfort. Curling his fingers, he felt like his fingers hit a small ball. ' What the hell?' Sanji thought as he kept touching that ball trying to figure out what it was.

Above Sanji, Zoro was blushing extremely hard and biting his lips. He really wanted to kick the cook. The damn moron was grazing his prostate continuously without even knowing it. He opened his mouth to try and tell him that, but Sanji had just touched his prostate head on.

"ahhh~"

Zoro was in a mess of moans and Sanji didn't even notice. He tried calling out desperately, but each time his mouth opened, a moan flew out. For a moment, Sanji stopped thrusting his fingers into Zoro. Zoro took this as his chance to call out to the cook.

"Hey cook." Zoro said through pants.

Still Sanji didn't hear him. Instead he did something that made Zoro go crazy. He pressed against Zoro's prostate again, long and hard. Zoro arched his back and closed his eyes while his hands shot to hold on to the arm rest.

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhnnnngggggg~~~"

At this point, Sanji finally looked up. The sight he saw made his cock jump. Zoro, red faced, mouth opened, moaning loudly and arcing his back. Sanji couldn't wait anymore. Screw the no facing him rules. Having him turn around would take too long. Pulling out his fingers, Sanji assigned his self with Zoro's entrance.

"Cook, wai-aaah " Zoro said. He was to late, Sanji had already rammed inside of him.

Zoro closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. His hands started to grip the arm rest tighter and tighter. He could feel the throbbing pain and it was worse then the first time. 'Guess the position does matter.' Zoro thought as he gritted his teeth.

Sanji looked down at Zoro. He saw the other one in more pain then the day before. Seeing as he's the one that caused the pain from rushing, he waited for Zoro to adjust.

Opening his eyes, Zoro looked up at Sanji. Even though he had tears in his eyes, Zoro told Sanji to move.

" You sure Marimo?The water works say otherwise." Sanji said as he watched one tear slide down the side of his face.

" Che, just move asshole!" Zoro yelled and this time, Sanji complied.

Pulling out, Sanji angled himself towards where he remember that ball, which he now assumed was the prostate, was. Pushing back in hard, Sanji watched as Zoro's grip on the couch tightened and his back arched. His mouth was opened in a silent scream but nothing came out. Pulling out to the tip again, Sanji did the same thing and listened to the music which was Zoro's moans.

_"aah~~..hmmmm~~...hhahhh~~...nnngh~~... nnnghh~~... aaaa~~.. mmmmm~~...!"_

Sanji raised Zoro's legs a little higher, so that they were on his shoulders now. This time when Sanji rammed back in, he pressed hard and long on Zoro's sweet spot. Sanji looked up just in time to see Zoro in the same state he was in during the preparation. This time though, Zoro's hand reached for his thigh, signaling to Sanji that he was pretty damn deep. Smirking at the submissive side of Zoro, Sanji rolled his hips.

"_cc-aaaahhhh~~... Hnnngn_~~ "

Zoro couldn't help but push back on Sanji. The way his hips rolled against his prostate was just too much. He started to bite his lip but knew that the moans wouldn't stop. He was close. So freaking close to release, all because the damn cook wouldn't stop hitting his prostate.

As Sanji stated thrusting harder into Zoro again, Zoro loosened his other hands grip on the arm rest and started to inch towards his leaking cock. Once he got to it and got ready to jerk himself off , Sanji slapped his hand away. He looked at the cook confused.

" I don't think you need your hands to give you release, moss head. If I remember correctly, last time you came with out touching your self at all." Sanji said smirking. He was enjoying the fact that in this situation, Zoro was under his whim and he knew Zoro was close. So he sped up his pace and started to purposely avoid Zoro's prostate.

'This inconsiderate bastard.' Zoro thought. He knew the cook was avoiding his sweet spot on purpose. ' If the cook wants to play that game, I'm all for it.' Zoro thought. Watching Sanji's face, Zoro squeezed around Sanji's manhood.

Feeling tightness around his manhood, Sanji moaned and shivered. He looked up and saw the swordsman smirking at him. ' bastard' Sanji thought.

" What are you doing?" Sanji said through tight teeth.

"Well" Zoro started " If your going to purposely avoid _that_ area , then I'm going to purposely make you cum..._Hard_."

" Yea right. I bet I can make you come first."

" Your on cook. Let's see who Will come first."

"You wanna add any rules so thou don't lose moss head."

" Nothing you do will make me cum before you so no." Zoro said with a smirk.

Sanji laughed and bent his head down. Coming upon one of Zoro's nipples, Sanji bit down. The body under him arched into the bite letting Sanji know that he had found yet another sweet spot.

"not...fair" Zoro panted as he began to tighten and loosen around Sanji again and again.

Sanji started to moan, but sneered when he noticed what he was doing. Switching his angle, Sanji started to hit Zoro's prostate head on. The body underneath him began to wither and jerk. Between Sanji playing with his nipples and hitting his prostate Zoro knew he was going to lose the bet. Throwing his head back, Zoro moaned loud. Sanji couldn't help but take in the scene. Zoro was a moaning mess under him. He couldn't even utter a word.

With one last moan, Zoro saw white. His seed splattered all over his and Sanji's chest and stomachs. After a few more thrusts, Zoro felt Sanji release inside of him as well. When Sanji collapsed on Zoro, he heard him whisper " I guess it's my win Marimo."

Zoro frowned. 'It was because you cheated' Zoro thought.

" Get off off me cook. Your suffocating me." Zoro muttered after a minute. Sanji did as he was told and got up. Zoro watched him as he walked over to the window and lit a cigarette. He could see Sanji's mouth moving but couldn't hear a thing. Slowly, Zoro's eyes started to close. " A dream come true." Zoro thought as he entered the realm of dreams.

Sanji stood by the window and awaited a response from Zoro. He had just asked him if he wanted to go shower before heading off to sleep. When he got no response, he turned around. On the couch laid Zoro snoring lightly. 'I guess not' thought Sanji as he turned back around to admire the moons reflection in the water.

"The only thing I need to top of this night is my beautiful Nami-swan and

Robin-chwan by my side , a glass of fine wine and a pack of cigarettes." Sanji whispered to himself.

Zoro woke up to the sun shining through the window. He looked around at his surroundings and noticed he wasn't in his hammock but on the couch in the crows nest. Thats when he remembered what happened the night before. He looked down at himself, expecting to be naked but was surprised to see himself half dressed. Guessing Sanji did it, Zoro went to sit up but feel back down. God his back was killing him.

"Maybe I should start caring around those pain killer things" Zoro mumbled as he began to put his clothes on.

Zoro made his way to Choppers room. He knocked in the door and waited. Not long after he knock did the reindeer open the door. Seeing Zoro, Chopper stepped aside and walked to his desk chair to sit. Zoro walked in and closed the door before making his way towards the bed.

"What's wrong Zoro?" Chopper asked smiling. Ever since he found out about the pregnancy, Chopper couldn't help but smile whenever he saw him.

"Pain Killers. The same as yesterday." Zoro said.

Chopper looked at him for a moment before saying

" Zoro. Pregnant people can't take pain killers."

Zoro faced palms. Of course they couldn't, it could affect the baby. Sighing, he asked " Then What can I take for it?"

" A good shower. Then come back here. I'll have honey tea waiting for you." Chopper said.

Sighing again, Zoro got up and trudged out the door " Roger that, Doc."

Standing outside the door, Zoro rubbed his temple. Today was going to be beyond tiring. He could just sense it.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoro stepped out the shower feeling refreshed. Looking around, he paused.

" Shit. Forgot to bring my clothes in." Zoro said before sighing.

Zoro wrapped his towel around his waist. Turning around, Zoro walked towards the mirror and rubbed an area free of fog. He stared at his reflection hard. He noticed the bags under his eyes from not sleeping as much and the weight he had gained. No one could actually tell he gained weight but he could.

Lately, he hasn't been training as much as he should. The only times he trained was when Chopper wasn't around to see since he didn't want Zoro training at all.

* Flashback *

" Zoro, you shouldn't train while your pregnant." Chopper said as he walked over to his desk.

Chopper had just caught Zoro outside training with his heaviest dumbbell. Feeling concerned about his pregnant patient, he had asked Zoro to come with him back to his office so that he could get his blood checked again. The blood check thing was a lie to cover up the real reason from the rest of the crew. Even though he felt bad for lying to them, Chopper knew that he had to keep the pregnancy a secret for Zoro's sake.

Zoro walked to the doctors bed and sat down.

" Why?" Zoro asked. If there was something he couldn't go without, it would be training.

" Well because it could affect the baby and since its hard finding medicine for pregnant people to take as it is, I want you to try and cause as little damage to your body as you can." Chopper said.

" But if I don't train, how am I suppose to keep my strength up. If I plan on defeating Mihawk , I'm gonna need to train as much as possible" Zoro replied, trying to reason with the reindeer.

" I know Zoro and I understand, believe me. But I'm trying to keep you in good health, so you have to listen to what I say. Just be glad I didn't take your swords away yet." Chopper stated as he observed a heater with tubes.

"My swords?! You can't take my swords away. What if the marines come?I need to be able to help fight them with the crew!" Zoro yelled.

Chopper turned around angrily and yelled back " I get how you feel Zoro, but you can't just go out and fight! Not in the state your in now! Your my patient and as my patient I have to make sure I do what's best for you whether you want me to or not! You have to stop thinking about yourself for a while Zoro! Now you think, sleep and eat for _two_!"

* End Flashback *

That was one of the first times he saw the doctor get so angry. So instead of arguing back with him, Zoro decided to listen, kinda. Chopper wasn't usually on the deck in the mornings unless it was an hour before breakfast even if he was up way before that and late night's he stayed in, which explained Zoro's lack of sleep.

Since nobody knew about his situation other than Robin and Chopper, he waited until they were away from eye sight to train.

Running a hand down his face, Zoro stepped back from the mirror. He was so tired and it showed. He sighed again and started for the mens room. When he got there, he saw that almost everyone was still sleep, aside from Brooke, who wasn't in the room. Zoro thought nothing of it and went to put his clothes on. When he was done, he quietly made his way to Choppers room.

"How does your back feel after the shower, Zoro?" Chopper asked as Zoro took a seat on his bed.

" Fine, I guess. It only hurts when I bend over or sit down or raise my arms too high. " Zoro replies as he took the cup of tea Chopper offered him.

Zoro took a sip. The warm liquid slide down his throat and settled nicely in his stomach. Zoro smiled. The last time he had tea this good was when he was sick in bed and his sensei had made it for him. With a smile still on his face, Zoro let his eyes slide to the clock that hung right above the medicine cabinet. As soon as he saw the time, the smile wiped right of his face. Luckily, Chopper hasn't noticed.

Suppressing a sigh, Zoro took another sip of the tea. ' Guess there's no morning training for me today' Zoro thought. It was an hour before breakfast, which meant that any minute now, he would hear-

"Sanjiiiii! Foooooood!" Zoro smirked as he heard his captains voice. 'There it is' Zoro thought as he finished the tea.

Looking up, Zoro saw Chopper already walking to the door with a big smile on his face. Once he reached the door, he stopped. Zoro stopped as well since he was right behind the reindeer. Chopper turned around facing Zoro with a serious look on his face.

" Zoro. I talked to Nami yesterday and she said that she miss calculated the time it was going to take to get to the next island. I'm warning you that we should reach it by this afternoon or by tomorrow morning. While we're there, I suggest you buy bigger clothes. When you start to show, you probably won't be able to fit those clothes anymore. As for me, I'll be looking for a lot of baby medical stuff. I'll try and get some machines, like the baby monitor and stuff, to check if the baby is okay. Sadly I think I may have to take it from the hospital, either here or the next island, but I will get it. Your my first pregnant patient and if you could get pregnant, I'm going to need as much items in my possession to help anyone else who may become pregnant." Chopper finished.

Zoro stared at the small doctor for a moment before speaking.

" So basically, I'm like your test subject."

Smiling, Chopper looked up at Zoro.

" HeHe..I guess you could say that."

Zoro walked out onto the deck feeling better then he had this morning when he had woke up. The pain in his back was nothing more than a small throb now. Looking into the distance, Zoro saw a group of dark clouds in the sky. He looked behind the ship and saw a clear sky. Turning his gaze back towards the group of clouds, Zoro thought ' You have got to be kidding.'

" Hey guys! We've got a problem!" Zoro yelled over his shoulder before glancing back at the darkening clouds. Looking closely at the clouds, Zoro noticed lightning and thunder.

"What kind of problem?" Zoro heard Nami ask as her and the rest of the crew garhered around him.

Casting a glance at the crew, Zoro pointed to the sky ahead of them

" I think we're about to enter a serious storm."he said.

Everyone looked to where he was pointing and he heard Nami gasp.

"Oh no."

Turning around to face the crew she yelled over the roaring sea. " Every hand on deck! Steady the ship! Hurry!"

The crew mates ran to both sides of the ship and grabbed the ropes, trying to steady the ship against the angry waves.

" Usopp set the sail!" Usopp obeyed Nami's order and ran to set the sail.

" Robin, Chopper, Set the ship on a 65 degree angle."Both members went to the navigation room to do just that.

A moment later the ship was slowly turning at the angle Nami wanted. Zoro and Luffy stood on one side of the ship holding the ropes, while Sanji, Franky and Brooke stood on the other side steadying their side. Usopp came down from the setting the sail and went to Zoro and Luffy's side to help.

" Alright guys! You better hold on tight to something! We're gonna circle around the center of the storm! That's where the least amount of damage could be done." Nami yelled over the waves.

By now, the Thousand Sunny was already in the midst of the storm. Everyone ran to hold on to something, but something hard hit the boat, throwing Luffy off.

"Luffy!"

Zoro turned around at hearing the crew scream the captains name. Running over to the edge of the boat, Zoro jumped after him without thinking about it. As Zoro entered the ocean, he was hit with multiple strong waves. Opening his eyes he looked around for his captain. 'Damn devil fruit users.' Zoro thought as he continued to search.

After what felt like forever, Zoro saw a familiar straw hat and swam over to grab it. Knowing his captain was close by, Zoro started to look around again. Looking down, Zoro noticed the body floating and swam to retrieve it. Grabbing Luffy, Zoro stated to swim to the surface. He didn't know how much longer he could hold his breath so he had to get there quick.

Reaching the surface, Zoro gasped for air. He looked around for the ship and turned around when he heard screams directed at him. Zoro started to swim towards them and grabbed onto the rope that was thrown out to him. Tightening his hold on Luffy, Zoro waited for the crew to finish pulling him up. When he saw a few awaiting hands, Zoro handed Luffy over before climbing onto the deck himself.

As soon as he landed on deck, he collapsed. Fighting against the waves tired out his muscles but he pushed them to the limit when he carried a Luffy with him. Zoro felt his eyes starting to close and fought to keep them open. He looked towards where Luffy lay and saw him spot up water before jumping up. Chopper who was right next to him smiled at the captain before looking at me. The smile erupted right of his face as he said something but Zoro couldn't hear him. The last thing Zoro saw before his eyelids slid shut was Chopper running towards him.

Opening his eyes, Zoro noticed he was in Choppers room. Sitting up, Zoro began to get out of bed. He noticed the lack of sway the ship had ans walked to the window. Outside was an island filled with a lot of people. Upon hearing his stomach growl, Zoro walked out the room and towards the gallery.

When he entered the gallery, a lot of talking was happening.

" -He couldn't even take me on. The giant tried his best to push me back, but the great Usopp was too strong." Usopp was saying.

Everyone shook their heads while Luffy and Chopper told him how cool he was.

" Don't listen to him Chopper. The only thing he dieswhen faced in danger, is get shaken up." Zoro said as he took his seat art the table and began eating like the rest of the crew were.

" It's about time you woke up moss head. Thought I'd have to come kill you for missing another meal ." Sanji said add he poured Nami another glass of his fruit juice.

Zoro rolled his eyes and glanced over at the cook. " No Matter how many meals I miss, you can't do anything. You can barely beat me in a fight."

Turning his attention to Zoro, Sanji replied " I think you bumped your head a little to hard when you fell on deck idiot. What you meant was that you can barely beat me."

Zoro stood to Sanji's eye level and launched a retort back " Well if your sure that's what I meant, why don't we find out right now."

Sanji's eyes turned on him as he matched Zoro's ready pose.

" Let's see who can beat who then Marimo."

By now all the guys at the table were rooting for the fight to begin. But Chopper was determined to stop it.

" Zoro you can't!" Chopper yelled , but no one heard him.

As he watched Zoro started to pull out his

Swords, Choppers mind went blank.

" But Zoro, the baby-". As soon as the words left his mouth, Chopper covers his mouth with his hand.

Zoro, Robin and Chopper all froze. Their gazes shifted to Sanji to see him sit down and pull out a cigarette. Zoro followed suit and glanced at Robin, helplessly. ' This can't be happening' he thought, resisting the urge to put a hand to his head.

The room was silent for a moment before the noises came back.

" That's awesome. We're gonna have a new member on board." Luffy yelled.

"I always knew you'd be the girl." That earned Usopp a punch to the noise.

" That's super Zoro bro." Franky said.

"I'm not sure how it's possible, but I'm excited for the new member to come already. I wanna pick out the clothes." Nami stated while smiling, for once not minding spending money.

" Yo Ho . I'll make lullabies." Brooke said, getting excited about mashing new music.

Throughout the shrills of happiness, Sanji didn't make one peep. He stared at the crew and then starred at Zoro who only nodded his head with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Standing up , Sanji cleared his throat. When all heads were turned his way, he began to speak.

" Could everyone leave please." He said rather then questioned. One look Aust his face had everyone leaving the room. Except Zoro. Looking up, Zoro's eyes met Robin's, who sent him a silent good luck. As soon as the door closed, all hell broke loose.

" You mind telling me what he meant." Sanji said to Zoro and it didn't take a genius to know he was talking about Chopper.

Zoro stayed silent.

" You trying to tell me that _you_, Mr. BadAssWithSwords, not to mention a _guy_, is pregnant with a baby." Sanji stated and then began to laugh a humorless laugh that caused Zoro to face him.

Still he said nothing.

" And if I remember correctly, I'm the only person who you've been having sex with lately, which means I'm the father."

"That's the way a pregnancy works." Zoro said, finally speaking.

"_Bullshit_." Sanji said with so much venom, that Zoro had to look away.

" You want me to believe that you got pregnant? By _me_?! For God sakes, your a _guy_." Sanji said, disbelieving.

"It was that perfume that Luffy sprayed on me that got me this way." Zoro said, turning back to face him.

" So all this time you _knew_ I could get you pregnant!" Sanji yelled.

"what, no-"

You just wanted me to get you pregnant. Is that what it was?!"

" If I had know-"

"How could you have been so selfish? What, your gonna cause the baby problems just like you do for us!?"

"I would neve-"

"Is this some sick game to you? I told you I wanted what we did a now you've gotten attached?!"

"If you could just-"

" All this time, you've been trying to find ways to get on my bad side. To get me to actually hate you. And now, you've succeeded cause you did just that."

"Sanji" Zoro uttered desperately. He wasn't listening to him and he wasn't making sense. If he could just get him to see reason, then maybe he'll understand.

Sanji looked taken aback for a moment before his expression turned dark. " _Don't you call me that_. Don't you ever call me that again!" Sanji said as his voice went from a whisper to a yell.

Before Zoro could respond, Sanji was speaking again.

" I wish you'd just disappear. That way, I wouldn't have to deal with you or the trouble you bring. So maybe you should change your goal from becoming the best swordsman to disappearing because then, people really will know your name in heaven." Sanji said in an even tone before grabbing his grocery list and leaving the room.

Zoro just sat there. His heart was in pain. The person who he'd grown to love from afar said that he hated him. That he wanted him to disappear. He even went as far as telling him to change his goal to it. Just thinking about it made his heart hurt more. Zoro felt the familiar wetness in his eyes but he sucked it up. He was not going to cry. He was Zoro fucking Roronoa and he did not cry. No matter how hurt he was.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there at the table, but it couldn't of been long because Nami came in and pulled Zoro off the boat and towards Robin. Turning to look over her shoulder, Nami smiled.

" Your staying with us until the logs up. We've got a lot to do so be prepared to shop." Nami said with an even bigger smile.

Looking over towards Robin, he saw her flash him a smile as well.

" Smile Swordsman-kun. Things will look up soon." She said as Nami let go of Zoro's arm, letting him walk between them.

Zoro looked at the two women. He may not like to admit it, but maybe they weren't as bad as he wrote them off to be. Offering a small smile at both women, Zoro looked ahead and whispered

"Thank You."


	8. Chapter 8

Zoro sat down on his bed in his hotel room. He sighed and leaned back on his arms as he stared at the ceiling. ' Two days' he thought. 'Two more days of this until the logs up and I face _him_ again.' Zoro thought as he scrunched up his face at even thinking about him. He had promised himself that he wouldn't think about the cook until the log was up and he had no choice to.

Zoro's gaze dropped as he looked around the room, a small smile grazing his face. All around him were bags of clothes that the girls had picked out for him. They decided to do his shopping for him since everything he picked out wasn't much different from what he already wore. Up until now, he had never actually understood why girls shopped so much but now , he understood why. Zoro's smile faltered for a moment before quivering and then stopping all together. Laying back, Zoro put his arm over his eyes. Apparently, shopping was a way to

' forget', but it only lasted until you were done.

He could feel the familiar lump growing in his throat. His breathing got a little heavier as he tried to stop himself. He would not cry. He refused to show how weak he was, how much 'his' rejection hurt. Had it been anyone else, he would have beat the crap out of them for saying what he did. Just thinking about what he said made Zoro swallow hard. No one in his crew has ever disrespected another members goal before. Disrespecting their soul purpose for traveling and wanting to get stronger was like telling them to die. And Sanji probably wanted him to do just that.

Hearing a knock on the door, Zoro sat up and rubbed his eyes. Getting up, he cleared his throat and walked over to the small mirror hanging on the wall near the door. He looked in the mirror and stared into his eyes. Satisfied with the fact that you couldn't tell he was about to have a breakdown, Zoro went to the door. Once he opened it, he was pushed aside by a orange haired girl who walked in, with a taller raven haired one behind her.

Closing the door, Zoro turned to see the girls sitting in the window seat. He kept a bored expression on his face making it seem like he wished they weren't there, but deep down he was glad for the distraction. Walking to the side of the bed, Zoro took a seat staring at the girls. When they said nothing and kept smiling, Zoro felt his eye twitch. ' What the hell is with those looks?' Zoro thought.

" Is there a reason your here? " Zoro asked the girls.

" Well aren't you just so happy to see us." Nami said sarcastically with a frown before a smile reappeared. "We've got everything planned for tomorrow. " she said happily.

Zoro raised an eyebrow and flickered his gaze to Robin, who was smiling as well.

" We are going baby shopping tomorrow Swordsman-kun. " was all Robin said as she continued to smile at him.

Zoro froze.

"Baby Shopping." he whispered, more to himself than to the girls.

"Yeah. How else were you going to get the things you'll need? Clothes and stuff don't just pop out of thin air." Nami said with a tilt of her head.

"We are not just getting clothes, Swordsman." Robin said as Zoro turned to her. " We are also going to get toys and books and many other things."

" Lots of toys too."Nami said smiling.

"And we will be getting a lot of the same toy so that if it breaks, there is always backups." Robin added.

Zoro looked between the two women before adding " How do you plan on getting all of those things? I mean, it sounds like it'll cost a lot."

" Don't you worry Zoro. The prices over here are relatively low. That's why we decided to get everything while we're still here." Nami said with an even wider smile.

Sighing, Zoro agreed. He thought that the girls were going to leave but they didn't. Instead, both women looking at Zoro with serious expressions.

Looking at her lap, Nami began to speak.

"Hey Zoro." she said in a hushed tone.

"Yea Nami?" zoro asked curiously. It wasn't everyday that his ships navigator got nervous.

" Did you...were you..." Nami stopped and sighed. She raised her gaze from het lap and steadied it on Zoro's face, staring into his eyes. " Do you... like Sanji?"

She watched Zoro's eyes and unlike any other, a lot of emotions flew into his eyes. The emotions were gone a second later, but she had already identified dine of the emotions that were there moments ago. She saw fear, anger, sadness and...love.

Nami gasped out loud. " You love him, don't you?" she asked before turning to Robin who was smiling softly.

" What the hell are you talking about? I don't have any emotion for that idiot other then hatred?" Zoro said as he turned his head with a scrowl.

Nami turned back to him, still looking shocked. " Now it all makes sense" she said.

Nami got up and stated to pace in the space in front of the room. Both Zoro and Robin were both watching her. Zoro watched on with the scrowl still on his face, while Robin remained with the same amused smile.

" What are you going on about _now_? " Zoro said, starting to get annoyed with her pacing.

Nami stopped and turned towards Zoro.

" If anyone else would have said everything he said to you today, you would have kicked their ass and if you didn't have feelings with him, you would have fought with him. But you didn't because his words actually hurt since it was coming from him. No wonder why you've been acting so strangely lately. You started some sort of relations with him and now the need for him is so much stronger." Nami stated.

She walked over to the bed and leaned on the bed with her hands. "That's it, isn't it? You love him and now you need him more than ever." she said looking at Zoro's serious face.

Everything she said was right. Zoro knew that. He knew she was right but should he admit to it? Zoro turned away from the girl. He did need Sanji now more than ever but he knew the cook. He was probably in town now trying to get laid so he could just forget. Forget everything that happened between them two. Zoro felt his heart clench tightly in his chest. He resisted the urge to put his hand over his heart to make sure it was still gaze lowered as he thought ' Y not tell her. She'll probably figure that out in no time too.'

Without turning around, Zoro answered her." Yea Nami. You finally figured it out. I. . No I don't love him. As a matter a fact, I'm in love with him. But I'll always be the marimo idiot. Besides, he's straight."

This time, Robin was the one who responded to him. " It's nothing to be upset about Swordsman-kun. Love is love, no matter how you look at it. And I don't think Cook-San is straight. Yes, he does have a love for us women but any straight man would deny sex with another guy under any circumstance. Cook-San, however, agreed to have sex with you. More than once."

" More than once?" Nami questioned turning het attention to Robin.

Zoro was shocked. Did she hear them? No that's impossible. The womens room was to far. So how...

" How?" Zoro asked, confusing Nami.

" No matter how much you tried to hide out, I could always tell how sitting on certain surfaces made you uncomfortable and how you sometimes had a limp. But don't worry, the limp was unnoticeable unless you were looking real hard." Robin answered.

Zoro sat speechless. He tried real hard to keep his injury unprovable and yet Robin noticed as always. Hearing a crack, Zoro turned to see Nami stretching. She went to one of Zoro's bags and put some of the clothes on the bed. Raising an eyebrow, Zoro stared at her curiously. Throwing on another smile, Nami began speaking.

" Now time for the second reason we're here. I want you to shower and put these on. Be ready in an hour and a half cause that's when we'll be back to get you." she said.

" What?" Zoro asked.

" In short Swordsman," Robin said as Zoro turned to see her standing to leave. Her and Nami walked to the door before she decided to finish. " We are taking you out, so be ready." and with that, they were gone.

Zoro stared at the door, still confused. Looking at the bed, Zoro saw the outfit Nami had picked for him. Shrugging, Zoro picked up the clothes and went to the bathroom.

Zoro stood standing in the cool night air. He was looking up at the place the girls had just bring him to and to say that he was impressed was an understatement. The restaurant they picked was full of life. He could tell before going in how high class it was, which explained why Nami picked the outfit she did.

Zoro was wearing a vest suit with a light green shirt. The rest of the suit was black. Zoro had asked why Nami had picked the light green shirt to go with it instead of the normal white, but all she said was " It brings out your eyes." Standing beside him, Nami wore a long red dress with a cut up the side and black shoes top match her black gloves. Robin, on the other hand, wore a knee length dark purple dress with just black shoes.

Just as Zoro looked back up at the restaurant to admire how it looked, Zoro was being dragged along. Zoro looked down at Nami, who was pulling him, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Why come here?" Zoro asked.

Nami looked back at him with a huge smile.

"Because silly, the food here is great and that's not even the best part." Nami said as they passed through the restaurant doors. " I heard the fights here are the best."

Just as Nami said this, the party of three had just walked through the door. Zoro's smile widened as he sat in the front row along with Robin and Nami. A waiter came and took they're orders but Zoro's attention wasn't really on them. His attention was on the giant arena in the center of the floor. But it wasn't just the arena that made him excited. It was the fighters getting ready to fight.

**This chapter was really only about Zoro trying to get his mind away from Sanji and him finally admitting his feelings for him out loud so don't think too badly of the chapter. But otherwise, I hope you enjoyed it and keep suggesting names, I'm thinking of putting the best ones up to be voted on.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait you guys. I basically go to school six days a week so I don't really have much time to myself but I promise I won't stop the book anytime soon. In this chapter I added an OC and just so you know, in this story, the one piece crew never went to Skypia , so yea on with the story...

Zoro watched in awe as the fighters around the ring started to warm up. He didn't really know alot of the fighters but he recognized a few that he had heard about.

One fighter he saw didn't even bother warming up. Instead, he sat on the floor in a secluded corner massaging his strangely long earlobes with four other fighters standing around him. The four around him didn't seem to get along much but he didn't even seem to notice. Across from that group stood another group that was sending the long earlobed guys group dirty looks. Out of all the fighters, Zoro studied those two groups the most. He just couldn't help but feel that those two groups knew each other and had problems.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. The boss was a total ass today."

Zoro turned from observing the groups to look at the person who had just joined his table. Zoro furrowed his eyes in confusion and Robin just looked at the new comer. Noticing both Zoro's and Robins glazes on him, the man introduced himself.

" Oh, sorry about intruding. I'm Clay two must be Robin and Zoro. Im good friends with Nami and she told me she needed a place to cheer someone whose into fighting up so I recommended this." The man, now known as Clay, said.

"And what exactly is _this_ ?" Robin asked indicating the event that was about to take place while sipping a glass of wine. Zoro picked up his own fruit drink and took a sip himself before putting his full attention on Clay.

"This is the annual fighters competition more formally known as ' Pride and Dignity Fighters Competition'." Clay said as he observed the fighters. " It's usually just a martial arts competition but the rules changed a few years ago. Now anyone can fight, whether they knew martial arts or not."

" What do you get if you win?" Nami asked from where she was seated beside him.

Clay called a waiter over and ordered a drink and a meal before turning back to answer. " Well, it varies every year. Last year it was about 50 billion Bellis. This year I think it's a marine pass."

" A Marine pass?" Nami asked tilting her head. " What's that?".

Classy turned towards Nami a little and then responded.

" It's just as its name says. A marine pass. You get to do whatever and the marines can't arrest you, attack you or follow your trial for months. This event is hosted by a few of the top marines, so any marines under them have to obey the rules of the pass. " Clay turned back to the fighters "That would explain why more fighters came this year. Most of the fighters are criminals and if they participate in this, they can't be touched until after the competition is over and if they win the pass they won't be touched for a really long time."

Nami and Robin stared at Clay with the same thought in mind. If they had known that before, Luffy and Sanji would of been entered. Zoro too if he wasn't pregnant. Nami sighed and started eating again.

Zoro turned his attention back to the two groups. Nothing had really changed during his conversation other then the fact that group with four men were now listening to what the guy sitting down was saying to them.

" Anything interest you?" Zoro heard Clay ask him.

Zoro turned towards Clay and told him about the two groups.

"Oh them." Clay said looking at both the groups with interest before stopping at the earlobes guys group. "You see the guy with the long earlobes, that's Enel, but he likes people to call him God. He's a logia user." He said.' So he's a devil fruit user, huh.' Zoro thought as he kept listening intently. "The guys around him, I like to think of them as his pets. They do whatever he wants, whenever he wants. The one with the braids, he's Gedatsu, pretty stupid guy if you ask me. The really fat guy, he's Satori, and he's very annoying. The bald guys name is Ohm, he thinks he passes judgement to people. And the last one is Shura, who just lives causing trouble."

"Weird appearances and weird names." Zoro mumbled under his breath as he kept staring at the group with the guy Enel. Zoro stared at the group trying to understand why he felt like he knew them from somewhere. As If feeling eyes on him, Enel himself turned around and caught Zoro's eyes. Just from that look, Zoro felt electricity and decided right then and there that he wasn't all that fond of the God group. Enel smiled his way before turning back to his group while Zoro did the same.

" What about the other group?" Zoro asked Clay, interrupting his quiet conversation with both the girls.

Clay turned towards Zoro and leaned in. He brought his head low and used his eyes to point at the other group.

" That groups the Shandorians. They don't really live in towns and villages. Instead they rely on the woods, which explains their clothes. They are high believers of their ancestor and believe that if they win one of these fights it will make their ancestors happy and all these awesome things will happen to them." Upon seeing Zoro's face, he said

" I know. It sounds utterly stupid but this is what they believe."

Sighing loudly, Clay continued " You see the 3 guys standing closest to the tattoo guy." Zoro nodded his head and chanced a glance at the group.

" I guess you could see them the same as those other guys in Enels group. The guy with the tattoo, that's Wiper. He's the leader. The guy with the glasses is Kamikidi. He's like Wipers second in commands or something. The dude next to him with the helmet over his head is Braham and the big one next to him is Genbo. They've been with wiper since he entered this competition, but we don't know much about them other then the fact that they've been pals with wiper since they were small and that they want to win this just as much as he does."

"Have they ever won before?" Asked Robin as she sipped her wine.

" Nope." Clay said popping the 'p' and leaning back in his chair.

" Haven't won once. The strange thing is, they can beat everyone except for Enel's team."

" So they lost to them every year?!" Nami shrieked from her seat, sitting forward.

" Well, why the hell do they keep fighting if they just keep losing?!" Nami hiss whispered.

" How would I know? All I know is that there's a rumor going around saying that Enel took something really important from the Shandorians and they won't rest until they get it back." Clay said.

" I've taken nothing from those weak creatures we call man." A deep voice said behind Zoro. Glancing at the other members of the table, Zoro saw Clay with wide eyes and Nami looking just like him but with a glass in her hands. Robins eyes were slightly wider as well but not noticeably. Turning around slowly, Zoro rose his eyes to the tall figure that stood before him. With out realizing, Zoro's eyes widened a bit as well as he looked at the man they called God. Enel.

" I've heard you all talking and decided to come join. Sitting among those weaklings was rather boring." Enel said as one of his men brung him a chair to sit in. Turning to him, Enel said " Why don't you go find something to do. At the moment ,I'm talking."

The man, which Zoro now remembered as Gedatsu, but his lip and scurried off to the rest of the little group. Zoro looked at Nami, Robin and Clay to see how his presence was affecting them. The looks on their faces told him that they were just as uncomfortable as he was. The only bad thing about this was that he was sitting right between-

" Do not like me sitting near you?" Enel asked directing the question at Robin and Zoro. Both members widened their eyes. ' How the hell did he know that?' Zoro thought.

"The mind of a human is quite simple to understand." Enel said as he peered at each member of the table. " It would seem that you lot are very uncomfortable with me here. Is the presence of a God too much to handle?"

" There's no such thing as God. " Zoro said. " And if there is then I'll just have to defeat them and price to them who the real God is."

" Ah is that so." Enel said as he began to laugh. Zoro looked at Enel and then at the faces of his friends. The looks on all their faces all said the same thing, ' You fucking moron .'Zoro looked at them, confused, before registering what he had just said to Enel. Zoro mentally face palmed and visibly paled . He just challenged a God.

"Why not join in the match yourself then, if you truly believe that you can beat a God. " Enel stated rather then asked. Nami and Robin's eyes widened before they started telling Enel excuses.

" He can't. He doesn't have his weapons!" Nami said, thinking she saved Zoro from Enel and his ideas.

" No worries. I can supply you with the things you need." Enel said calmly.

Dammit. " Well he only uses these certain ones so I don't think he'll wanna fight with out them." Nami replied with the most innocent smile she could muster.

" Them you should go retrieve them." Enel stated with a bored expression.

" That is just what we would do, however, his weapons are at the blacksmiths getting fixed. We can't retrieve them till morning, so I apologize for his inability to battle with out them." Robin stated with a blank expression.

Even though their expressions didn't sat it, both Nami and Zoro were happy she came up with an excuse that answered any more of Enels questions. The babies safety would have been at risk if he had kept on suggesting.

" Hmmm. I see." Enel said with a frown.

" Would this be because a baby is on the way?" He added looking Zoro's way.

The entire table froze. ' How the hell did he know that? ' Zoro thought, knowing Robin and Nami wanted to know the exact same thing.

Clay was the first to compose himself, but he was too excited to even notice that Enels question was directed at Zoro.

" Someone's pregnant ! Who is it? Is it you Robin?-" Clay asked turning his gaze on her and then to Nami "- or you Nami?"

Nami laughed nervously before speaking. " No Clay. No ones pregnant, but could you maybe go get me a bottle of expensive wine from the bar back there?"

" Well ofcourse Nami. I'll be back." and with that Clay walked towards the bar.

As soon as he was lost in the crowd, the remaining members at the table turned their attention on Enel.

" How the hell do you know that?" Zoro hissed.

" Know what?" Enel asked with an amused smile.

" About him being pregnant." Nami hissed as she leaned in closer, glaring daggers at him.

" You all simply think to loudly." was all Enel offered for them.

" Think too loudly?" Rich whispered to herself and then turned to face Enel fully.

" Where exactly are you from again?"

Looking at the ships archeologist, he responded. " Skypia."

Both Nami and Zoro looked towards Robin. She had that expression that said she knew something.

" I'm not quite sure about it, but I do believe I've read about this somewhere." Robin said before adding

" You use mantra, do you not?" she asked.

"Mantra?" Nami and Zoro asked.

" Ah. So you know of Mantra?" Enel said, rather amused. " A power that gives the ability to hear thoughts."

Zoro's eyes widened. So that's how he knew! But couldn't that also mean...

" Do you use it during your fights?" Zoro asked.

" Ofcourse not. I dont need to use it against these idiots. They are just. . Predictable." was his reply.

Just as Zoro was about to ask something else, Clay returned to the table and not long after the bell for the matches to begin rang.

" It was nice talking to you all but it would seem I have to go." Enel said rising. Running his gaze asking the faces of the group, Enel's eyes stopped on Zoro. " I hope we all meet again."

The group watched as he left. A few of the groups of fighters went up. Names off fighters were called or and Zoro's table watched them as they fought. Some came out with a win, though they were extremely bloody, while others weren't quite as lucky. When the bell for a break rang out through the restaurant, people stated to get more loud and more drunk. Zoro, Nami and Robin among the Loud bunch. Gambling like everyone else and chatting away worth strangers, they stayed until the early hours. At some point, they managed to drag their selves out and make it back to the hotel. Each entering their rooms and falling into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Zoro woke up the next day feeling happier than he's been in a while. Last night was one of the only times he actually let loose and he enjoyed every minute of it. Sitting up, Zoro couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He remembered all the laughs and jokes shared among friends and strangers and couldn't help but want to have that all the time. I mean sure, he knew that he could on his ship, but when it came to his crew, you never really knew what to expect.

Walking towards the bathroom, Zoro paused. He walked towards the pants he had on yesterday and picked it up. Digging in the pocket, Zoro pulled out a small picture. The picture was of him, Nami and Robin. In the picture, Robin was leaning back laughing while Nami was reaching over the table collecting money that she had won with a huge smile on her face. Zoro's smile widened when his eyes landed on himself. In the picture, he was laughing as well but was holding a bag that contained the money that Nami had already won from previous gambles that night. To say he looked like he had fun, was an understatement.

Just as Zoro was musing about all the great things that happened the night before, a knock sounded at his door. Putting the picture on the bedside table, he went to the door and opened it, already knowing who it was.

" Jeez Zoro, you aren't ready _yet_?" Nami asked with a bewildered look as she entered the room with Robin close behind.

" I just got up. You could at least cut me some slack." he said as he closed the door and started for the bathroom again.

"Yea but it's _noon_ Zoro. Your the only person I know that can sleep that long." Nami replied as Zoro stepped into the bathroom. After a second she heard the shower start so her and Robin left. Right before they entered the hallway, Nami yelled back in to Zoro.

" Be ready in an hour!"

An hour and a half later, Zoro and the girls were having breakfast at a small diner. The diner they were in was a really quiet one and not many people went there.

" So, baby shopping." Nami said excitedly as she put some eggs into her mouth before looking at Zoro.

Zoro froze in his eating. He had honestly forgotten all about that. " Umm...Yea. Baby shopping." was all he could manage to say with how he was feeling. He offered a shaky smile before turning back to his food.

' So this is really happening, huh.' Zoro thought as he let out a shaky breath. He was going to have a...baby. Closing his eyes, Zoro prayed it was only one baby. He didn't think he'd be able to raise more than that by himself, but then again, he's not alone. But he still didn't feel like waking up to take care of two babies by himself. No one is going to actually watch them at night besides him. In an alternate universe, Sanji would be the one helping but at the moment, Sanji wanted him gone. Zoro mentally slapped himself. ' You will not think of that asshole right now. Your going to enjoy your last day here before leaving tomorrow.' Zoro thought.

" ZORO!"

Zoro's head snapped up to see the concerned faces of Nami and Robin.

" This is the umpteenth time we're calling you Swordsman-kun. Is something wrong?" Robin asked with worried eyes.

Looking down at his plate, Zoro decided that he had had enough and the girls were already finished. Ignoring Robin's question, Zoro called for a waiter to bring the bill. He could feel the girls staring at him while they all waited for the bill. When the bill got to the table, Nami placed the correct amount of money over it with a small tip, but otherwise made no move to leave.

" Swordsman-kun," Robin said gaining Zoro's attention and finally making him look at them. " You look disturbed. Is something bothering you?" she asked again and Zoro took in their worried eyes. Sighing, he decided to just tell them.

" I'm... It's just... Well.." Zoro sighed frustrated. What the hell did he want to say? How the hell did he even feel? He knew he felt something, but it was so unfamiliar to him. It was a feeling he'd see in the eyes of someone who he was fighting. It was in Usopp's eyes when it was time to fight, and Chopper's eyes when he didn't know what to do. Then it clicked. He knew how he felt and it made him feel sick. He was scared.

Looking at the ladies at the table, Zoro noticed both their eyes were wide. He them noticed that his mouth was open, making him touch his lips. He said it out loud. He just told them he was scared. He felt like throwing something. You never tell people your scared because then they'll pity you.

" It's normal to feel scared sometimes Zoro." Robin said, gaining his attention with just the mention of his name. " You have a right to be scared. No one gets through things like this without feeling it, and since you're a male, a being who wasn't meant to go through this, it gives you all the more reason."

" You called me by my name." Zoro said looking like he saw a ghost.

Laughing lightly, Robin replied. " Of course I did. Does it not sound right coming from me?"

Zoro continued to stare but then smiled. Maybe it was a sign that they were getting closer. Looking towards Nami, he saw her smile lightly before placing her hand over his.

" Come on you. We gotta go baby shopping, remember." she said to him.

Nodding his head, Zoro got up And walked behind the girls as they exited the diner. When they were outside, he stopped and looked around. Robin and Nami, noticing him looking around, stopped as well.

" What's wrong _now_?" Nami asked as she turned to him with her hands on her hips.

Zoro stopped looking around for a second and turned to them with a frown.

" Don't you feel like we're being watched?" he asked.

" Oh your being ridiculous." Nami said as she approached Zoro and grabbed his arm before continuing on. " You are not getting out of baby shopping."

" I'm not trying to."

" Yea right." Nami replied with a snort.

Robin didn't follow right behind them. Instead she blocked out their bickering and cast a look around. Now that Zoro mentioned it, she did feel like eyes were burning into her from every direction. Seeing nothing, she turned around and caught up with Zoro and Nami, who were still arguing. She glanced behind them once more before turning her attention infront of her and keeping it there. She would have to be more cautious until they left the island.

" I like this one."

Zoro looked up from the rack of clothes he was at to glance at Nami. She was holding a pink shirt in her hand that said

' Pink is for Princess ', with a crown hovering over the word princess. Zoro scrunched up his face.

" It's pink." he stated.

" No really captain obvious?" Nami said sarcastically. " I already know it's pink. It would be good if you had a girl."

" But we decided to only get unisex clothing , didn't we ?" Robin asked as she came from a rack close by with tons of green, white and yellow clothes in her hand.

" Well yea but we could get clothes for girls and boys along with the unisex stuff. We don't know when we'll be able to go shopping again, so we should just get tons of stuff for both genders." Nami said as she picked up more clothes that varied from purple to hot pink.

" Don't we have to look at our budget though? " Zoro asked.

At that, Nami beamed. "With the amount of money I won last night, it doesn't even matter what we buy. I'm not even using the ships money anymore." she replied.

Zoro sighed and went to a neat by rack. He picked up one shirt and immediately put it back down with a light blush on his cheeks. No way was he getting a 'Mommy's Boy ' shirt.

" You should get that shirt Zoro." Zoro turned to see Nami holding in her laughs and Robin smiling. They were both at the same rack which made it even worse.

" I'm sure it will be a great shirt for him. It'll suit you both." Robin said.

" Shut up!" Zoro yelled back with an even more noticeable blush.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast with all the shopping that was being done. After they had brought enough clothes and diapers, they headed to a store to get toys. Since there was a lot of toys they got, they only took the small ones back with them. They agreed to have the bigger toys delivered to the ship the next morning. They had dinner at another diner and then went back to the hotel to get ready to go to sleep.

As Zoro stepped into his room, he couldn't help but feel dreadful. As much as he loves his crew, he wasn't sure if he was ready to face them. He snorted and made his way to his bed. ' More like I'm not ready to face him' Zoro thought as he layed on the bed. He stared at the ceiling for a long time before feeling his eyes start to slide shut.

_A grass field was laid out in front of him. Laughs were heard around him. Glancing around, he saw that he was on top of a hill. He could see his crewmates at the bottom of the hill. They were playing a weird Game with different fruits. He didn't understand it, but he caught on that if you dropped your fruit during their very dangerous Game, you would then have to do a dare._

_As he watched his crew play, he realized that not all the members were there. He looked around but couldn't find the missing member. Just as he thought that the person was missing, Zoro noticed how warm his legs felt. Bringing his gaze down to his lap, Zoro held his breath. The golden locks in his lap felt so soft, and those blue eyes reminded him of the ocean. He was indeed a beauty to bask in._

_Blue eyes finally looked into his own golden eyes. A hand reached up and rubbed against his cheek. At the simple action, Zoro blushed and sucked in anot_her breath.

"_Zoro." _

_The voice sent shivers down his spine. The way his name sounded on those lips was just too much. It was such a soft, loving voice._

_"Why did you do this to us?"_

_The voice was still soft and loving but Zoro could hear something else in the voice. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _

_"How could you do this to us, Zoro?"_

_Now Zoro was completely confused. He then felt a change in the atmosphere and looked up. The crew was gone. There was no ship. There were no laughs. Nothing. Only darkness. Looking down at himself, Zoro didn't see the golden locks. _

_" How Zoro?"_

_Zoro's head snapped up to see the person talking, still with the soft, loving voice._

_" How could you do this to us?" Now the voice sounded angrier, rougher. " How could you do this to me?" the last word was spoken with so much anger, that Zoro flinched._

_" Look what you made me do. Just look at what the heel you made me do Zoro!"_

_Zoro looked at the man noticing something in his hands. It had a lot of blood on it and a chord was connected to it. Zoro looked confused. 'What the hell is that?' he thought before feeling pain in his abdomen. Looking down, Zoro felt his blood run cold. His stomach was bleeding from a large cu_t _on it. He looked back at the man. He killed them. The babies,... They were..._

Zoro woke up with a gasp. His hand went instinctively to his stomach. He still had a small bump there and he didn't feel a cut. He took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face. At that moment, Zoro didn't know what to think about the dream. He got up and headed for the shower thinking. ' I'm definitely seeing Chopper when we get back on the ship' he thought.

By the time Zoro and the girls got to the ship, Zoro was trembling. He couldn't stop thinking about that dream. It had felt so real but so unreal at the same time. He glanced at the girls and tried to absorb some of their calmness.

" Alright Zoro, take these to your room." Nami said to Zoro as she dropped her bags and started walking to the kitchen.

" Your not gonna _help?!_" he asked in exasperation. Wasn't he the pregnant one?

" Smells like Cook-San came back early to make lunch." Robin said as she picked up half of the bags Nami was carrying, while Zoro picked up the other half.

"She must be hungry."

"I bet." Zoro mumbled under his breath as him and Robin descended down the stairs.

" So Swordsman-kun," Zoro turned his head to look at Robin. "What's bothering you today? I could tell by the way you were trembling on the way here that it wasn't just from the thought of returning to the ship. "

Zoro stared at Robin for a while before facing forward. He wanted to ignore her. But he also wanted to tell her. He looked back at Robin and sighed. Chopper wasn't here yet so he couldn't tell him, so he agreed to tell Robin. As they walked to the men's room, he poured his heart out. He told her how he was feeling and about the dream. Robin nodded at everything he said but didn't interrupt at all.

When Zoro finished, Robin told him the only thing she could."It might be that your mind is trying to tell you to work things out with Sanji before it gets too late."

Zoro stared at her and said " Incase you haven't noticed, he doesn't want me any where near him and he won't even hear me out so how am I suppose to ' work things out' with him'."

Both Zoro and Robin stopped in front of the mens room doors. Robin didn't really have an answer for Zoro so she just told him to try his best. Putting her hand on the knob, Robin began to open the door. Just as she had it cracked open a little bit, it opened by itself and Franky stepped out. Upon seeing Robin, he smiled wide and took the bags from her.

" No need for you to carry these in here. Zoro doesn't sleep in here anymore."

Both Robin and Zoro looked surprised and both chorused " Oh?"

"Yeah. Follow me."

Franky walked passed a stunned Zoro, leaving him and Robin behind. Sharing a glance at one another, they turned down the hall and began walking behind Franky. When they got a good distance from the men's room, they came to a door. The door looked like it had been made just for him. Engraved in the door was three small swords crossing each other. Zoro stood staring, stunned.

" I put this bed frame up myself, so it should be comfortable to sleep on." Zoro heard Franky say, just now noticing that they were now in the room. " Over there is a few cribs that I made myself and the toys that I assumed you ordered are over there."

Franky stood in the middle of the room pointing out various things. Zoro was honestly amazed that the room looked this good. The floors looked polished, the room was actually painted. The walls were lined with green and white. Looking at the cribs Frankly had pointed to, Zoro stared confused. There were four cribs in the corner and he was certain that he'd only need one.

" Why are there four cribs?" Zoro asked still staring at them.

Without even looking, Zoro knew that Franky looked at him before looking at the cribs.

" It's for whatever room you go to. If you gotta bring the kid, just roll the crib up."

Nodding his head, Zoro headed for the window. Staring out it, he could see birds flying. He didn't know how many times he was going to ask himself the same question, but he kept asking it. Was he really ready for this? Is this what he really wanted?

While he stood at the window, he heard Franky bid him goodbye. He was alone in his 'new' room now. Robin had left a while ago, saying she would be in the library, but he knew it was only meant for Franky. Zoro turned away from the window and headed for the kitchen laughing bitterly. It was almost as of everyones love lives we're going great except for his.

When Zoro got in the kitchen, he noticed the atmosphere. Everyone seemed to be confused. Not knowing why, Zoro walked to the table to see what they were starting at. When he say it, he stood confused as well. His seat held no plate of food, no utensils, nothing.

"Oi, Cook. " Zoro called out. He stared at the cook as he resumed what he was doing as if no one had called him. Zoro tried again. " Cook."

Not receiving any type of response, Zoro looked at the other members of the table. Reaching Luffy's face, Zoro saw how bothered he felt.

" Sanji." Luffy called out.

" What is it, Luffy?" Sanji answered, sitting at the table to eat.

" Where's Zoro's food? And why are you ignoring him?" Luffy asked as everyone leaned closer to hear.

" What are you talking about Luffy? I served the crew. If anyone else is here, then they serve themselves." Sanji said, pouring the girls some fruit juice he made.

Zoro looked at Sanji like he was stupid. The idiot was accruing childish and it was getting him mad, so he went up to him and grabbed him but his collar, pulling him from his chair.

" Stop messing around Cook. This ain't funny."

Sanji grabbed Zoro's hand and took it off of his shirt. Zoro stared into Sanji's eyes and held in a gasp. He stood frozen as Sanji fixed the front of his shirt.

"Careless me." he heard Sanji say. " a cook should never walk around in wrinkled attire. Especially with beautiful women around."

Zoro couldn't move. He watched as Sanji sat back down and ate. The emotion he saw in Sanji's eyes made his heart clench. Sanji looked at his him as if he wasn't even there. It was like he was looking through him. Swallowing hard, looked at Sanji. It was like he actually made it seem like he disappeared. Turning around, Zoro ignored the sympathetic looks he was getting. Leaving the kitchen, Zoro went back to his room. ' Guess I'm not that hungry.' Zoro thought as he closed his room door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

How long had it been since their relationship changed? Zoro turned and looked at the gallery door from his spot on the deck lawn. Weeks have passed since Sanji started ignoring him. Sighing, Zoro turned back to look at the sky. Nami said that they were close to another island and would be docking there soon. Usually, Zoro wouldn't careless about the next island, but thit's time he'd be able to stay on the ship by himself.

According to Chopper, Zoro was already half way through his pregnancy. He didn't need to go on the island for anything since he already told the girls what he needed. He'd get the stuff himself, but Nami complained that he was showing way to much for someone to think he was just chubby. That day, Zoro went to the bathroom and broke the mirrors.

"Zoro!"

Hearing his name, Zoro turned to see hands grabbing the grass before a body appeared. Smiling, Zoro stared at his captain. Something told him he already knew what his captain was gonna say.

" Is it moving?" Luffy asked excitedly. Ever since he found out about the pregnancy, Luffy wanted to know when the baby was moving. But for some reason, he seemed happier today.

"Yea. You wanna feel." Zoro said, staring at his captain as he nodded his head fast before laying his hand on Zoro's stomach.

Luffy chuckled slightly, then went into an entire fit of laughter. The babies were just kicking his hand over and over again. Zoro watched Luffy laugh with a smile on his face. He didn't understand how he thought Luffy wasn't going to except him when he first got pregnant. He was happy when he heard Zoro was pregnant and was even happier that it was going to be twins. The last bit of information took Zoro a while to comprehend. Two kids and one parent, fucking awesome.

Zoro watched Luffy as he laughed at the kicks the babies were making. He wished the kids would come out like that. Always happy, but always serious when it was time to fight. Luffy was just the type of person to catch you off guard with how serious he could be.

Zoro let out a soft chuckle at remembering how Luffy acted when Sanji wouldn't serve him. Even though he had skipped lunch on the day Sanji started ignoring him, Luffy made him eat dinner with them. He remembered walking in and watching as Luffy made Zoro's plate himself. At that thought, Zoro let out a full on laugh. Sanji and Luffy argued all night about the giant mess made.

Sanji stared out the window looking at Zoro and his captain. For weeks he had been ignoring him, but not anymore. Today he was going to fix things between him and his crew. No ones been themselves lately since he began ignoring the shitty swordsman. Everyone distanced themselves from Sanji and grew closer to Zoro. He could understand why but that didn't mean he liked it.

Walking over to the fridge Sanji pulled out some Mikans. Nami had told him that she didn't mind if he took some off the tree for lunch. He placed the bowl of Mikans on the table and went back to fixing the crews lunch, all the while thinking of him and Luffy's conversation a few days ago.

* Flashback*

Sanji walked out onto the deck to smoke. Everyone had just went to sleep and it was his watch tonight. He stared up at the dark clouds without a care in the world before Luffy called him.

" Sanji."

Turning around, Sanji was going to tell Luffy that he couldn't get anymore food but stopped. Luffy had on his serious face which meant buisness.

"Yea Luffy?" Sanji asked, standing up straighter.

" You need to stop being this way to Zoro. He didn't do anything wrong."

A genius didn't need to be present to know he was taking about him ignoring the swordsman. Instead of speaking, Sanji choose to remain quiet.

"Why can't you just except him?"

"Because it's not normal." Sanji replied as he put out his cigarette to light a new one.

"Normal." Luffy said, trying to make sure he heard right.

" Yea. A guy getting pregnant isn't normal Luffy. Everyone knows that."

For a second it was silent but Sanji knew the conversation wasn't over.

"If you want _normal_ then I think you need to find a new crew." Luffy replied, making Sanji stare at him bewildered.

"Wha-"

"Sanji, this crew isn't normal and hasn't ever been normal. You have a rubberman as your captain, a cyborg as your shipswright, a liar as your sniper , a thrief as your navigator, a reindeer as your doctor, a Skelton as your musician, an archaeologist that can multiply her body parts and the only three style swordsman alive who just happens to be pregnant. This crew was never normal and won't ever be. All that matters is that we've always been there for each other. Right now, Zoro's going through a lot and your just adding to it. If you want a normal crew then leave. But if you wanna stay, make things right with Zoro. "

Sanji just stood in his spot shocked. He knew the crew was important to Luffy, but he didn't think he'd go as far as telling him to leave the ship if he was going to hurt a member of the crew. Sanji watched as Luffy turned and waved goodbye. Turning back to the ocean, Sanji sighed. No matter how he looked at it, Luffy was right. It was time to make things right with Zoro.

* End of Flashback *

Smiling to himself, Sanji cut off the oven and started to make plates for everyone. When he was done, he called out to everyone to come watched as everyone came, except for a certain swordsman. Ever since Sanji started ignoring him, Zoro decided to eat after everyone was done, but Sanji wasn't having that today.

When everyone was in the kitchen, Sanji walked over to Zoro and stood over him. Zoro's furrowed his eyebrows before opening his eyes and gasping before turning his eyes away. Sanji kept standing over the swordsman, enjoying how uncomfortable he was getting but he didn't want the food to get cold so he crouched down so he was closer to Zoro's ear.

"Didn't you hear me Marimo? I said lunch is ready, so come on." Sanji said before standing up and pulling Zoro's hand to help him up. He began walking to the gallery with Zoro behind him, enjoying the blush that was across his tan cheeks.

When both him and Zoro entered the gallery, everyone froze in their eating. They looked on as Zoro went to his seat and no one hid their surprise at seeing a plate made for Zoro. As Sanji sat himself down, he felt all eyes on him. Zoro just sat staring at Sanji, wondering if this was some type of sick joke.

Sanji looked over at Zoro and raised a curly eyebrow. " What it's it Marimo? Did I not give you enough? Or do you have a craving that I don't know about?"

Zoro blushed lightly and turned back to his food, keeping his head low. "No. No you ain't forget nothing."

Smiling, Sanji looked at the table. "Good then. Anyway, Nami-swan was so kind to let us have some of her Mikan fruits, so I hope you all enjoy."

Zoro glanced up and watched as everyone shared smiles before going into conversations. They began reaching for the fruits and eating it with their lunches. After a while of eating himself, Zoro reached for a Mikan himself and cut it into slices. Eating a slice, Zoro looked down at his plate before picking up another slice of the fruit. Dipping it in the orangey-red dip Sanji made, Zoro ate the fruit. He had to hold back a moan because damn, to him it tasted like heaven. Looking up to go for another fruit, Zoro saw the members at the table stare at him.

" I guess I'll be losing a lot of Mikans, huh Zoro." Nami said, as she scrunched up her face at his weird craving.

"It's good." Zoro said, grabbing another fruit and slicing it.

"Great. Now I have to buy twice as many bottles of teriyaki sauce." Sanji said as he sighed. Looking over and seeing Zoro dip another fruit slice in the dip, he mumbled "make that three times."

"ooh. I wanna try. Let me try." Luffy yelled as he tried to reach for one of Zoro's fruit slices but was stopped by a fork that was a few centimeters from his hand. Letting his eyes trail up, Luffy stared into Zoro's eyes and had to hold his breath. Zoro's eyes looked darker and his gaze held a promise of hurt making him look like the demon he was known to be.

"Luffy, do you like your hands?" Zoro asked calmly, watching as Luffy nodded his head fast, Zoro bent down to his captains eye level. "Then I suggest you keep your hands on your plate and away from my Mikans."

Retracting his hand, Luffy went back to eating and didn't even try to take another Mikan. Glancing at Zoro, Luffy saw that Zoro was enjoying another Mikan. He looked towards the basket of Mikans and counted the remaining ones. There were only 2 left and add much as Luffy wanted one, he didn't wanna lose his hand. Pouting, Luffy ended up mumbling "stupid Zoro and his cravings. I wanna try one.", earning him a fist that sent him flying.

"He should've kept his mouth shut. He should already know how pregnant people act." Usopp said as he ate his food while shaking his head. Feeling eyes on him, Usopp turned to see Zoro starring at him. Gulping he tried to run but Zoro quickly grabbed his nose causing Usopp to yelp.

"You should listen to your own advice, long nose." Usopp heard Robin say from her side of the table. Sadly he couldn't reply, because Zoro had already thrown him out the gallery.

Finishing his food, Zoro walked to the sink and began to wash it.

"No need for you to wash those Zoro. It's Usopps turn." Sanji said from his seat.

Zoro would have stopped but he was so used to washing his own plate now that it seemed natural to him. Ever since Sanji became an asshole and stopped serving him, Zoro opted to make his own plate and then wash it when he was done.

After finishing, Zoro walked out onto the deck, stretching and yawning. Scratching his enlarged stomach, Zoro glanced into the distance. A small distance away Zoro could just about make out the outline of am island. Smirking, Zoro made his way to his room for a well deserved nap.

Zoro stood at his room window, glaring out of it. About a hour and a half ago, Zoro was dead set on taking a nap. Sadly, he couldn't do that. His damn kids didn't wanna stop moving around, so he couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep. He spent a hour trying to take the nap and ended up giving up at the end. But now he was bored. The crew had already left to go on the island so there was nothing for him to do.

Sighing, Zoro rested his arms on the windowsill. The sunset looked really nice. It complemented the way the water moved, making it look like the perfect picture. Zoro looked to his right and saw couples on the dock taking pictures with the sunset in their backgrounds and other couples just standing together, watching the sunset in silence. Zoro smiled. He wished he could have love like that. Just standing in each others presence being enough. His smile fell when he thought about the possibility of him ever having that. Looking down at the water, Zoro thought sadly ' I doubt a love like that could be found for a pirate. A gay one at that.'

"Hey."

Zoro froze and slowly turned his head to look at his intruder. There stood Sanji. Almost like the night they had sex, Sanji's skin was being complemented by the light from the sunset. Standing up and turning around, Zoro crossed his arms.

"What?" Zoro asked. As happy as he was to see the Cook talking to him, he was still unsure about how he felt about their previous incident.

" Just came to talk." Sanji said as he took out a cigarette before placing it back in its box at the glare Zoro sent at him.

"What's there to talk about?" Zoro asked as he turned his head so that he could still look out the window.

Sanji kept silent for a second. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to talk about. He just knew he wanted to talk.

"Why are you on the ship anyway?" Zoro asked out of curiosity.

Looking at Zoro, Sanji studied him as he replied "I was done with the shopping so I came to put the food away."

Zoro nodded. He looked at Sanji from the corner of his eye and watched as he contemplated something with himself. Noticing that Sanji was about to say something that might be important, Zoro turned his full attention to him, but just as Sanji opened his mouth to talk, Zoro's bedroom door slammed open.

"Zoro, I got everything you asked for. Oh and here's a little surprise from me and Robin." Nami said as she approached Zoro but whispered the last part for only Zoro could hear. Taking the box that was the girls surprise for him, Zoro looked inside and blushed dark red.

"Why you-" Zoro began but was cut off by Nami.

"Oh and we saw this really cool diner and decided that all the of us would go tomorrow morning. I brought this shirt for you to wear. That way no one will be able to tell your pregnant , they'll just think you like wearing big clothes." Nami said as she put another bag in Zoro's hand.

Mumbling Zoro went and hung the two bags in his closet and pushed the box to the back of his closet before locking it up. Turning back around, Zoro managed a sweet smile.

"Is that all Nami?" Zoro asked just as sweetly.

" Yup. The only other thing is these." Nami held up a bakery bag and waited until Zoro took it before continuing.

" Those are really good cakes Robin and I saw and brought some for you. Hope you enjoy." Nami said as she walked to the door.

"Have fun." Zoro told her when she was halfway to the door.

Turning her head so she could see Zoro, Nami stopped. "You should know we will. We'll have enough fun for you too. Hi Sanji." Nami said right before she left the room.

Sanji just stared at the door before turning to Zoro as he stood at a small book shelf. "Well it looks like you and the girls have gotten closer."

Sanji watched as Zoro flinched. Zoro turned around with a book in his hand and said "Yea well I needed a bit of comfort after your blow up."

Even though he remained composed on the outside, Sanji flinched on the inside. Looking everywhere but at Zoro, Sanji spoke.

"Yeah, well sorry about that. Chopper explained everything to me."

Sanji watched Zoro nod and then proceeded to talk.

"So I was thinking that maybe we should forget about everything." Sanji saw Zoro stiffen. He knew it was a bad time to bring up their previous relationship but he didn't know what else to do. He didn't wanna leave him on or anything.

In Zoro's head, those words sanji spoke Just kept repeating their selves over and over again. he knew this topic would come up sooner or later but he really wanted it to be later rather than hard, Zoro waited for Sanji to continue.

" I mean we were only doing it to get off,right? It's not like it was a lifetime thing. You came to me with the promise of sex and as a man who hadn't had any sexual release since the last island, I agreed. If you have a problem with me breaking our little contact, then we can work around it I guess but I just want you to know that this wasn't ever a permanent thing, you know? " Sanji stared at Zoro's back for a second before continuing. " Listen, marimo , from the start you knew that I wasn't into guys and from the way you don't react to girls, I'm guessing your gay and I honestly have no problem with that. If you need someone to have sex with, Im sure there are slit of guys who would-"

" Do you mind leaving?" Zoro said with his back still turned.

"Wait wha-"

" I'm asking you to leave , so could you? I've got a lot to do." Zoro said as he turned around to face Sanji.

"Look mar- I mean Zoro, if I said anything to hurt you I'm _really_ sorry."

" Can you just leave?" Zoro asked looking at the ground. He didn't understand why he thought this conversation would go differently. _" Please Sanji_. I'm just tired." Zoro whispered into the now silent room.

Zoro knew Sanji was still standing in the same spot. He didn't know why he was still there but Zoro knew one thing. He _really_ was tired. The only difference was it wasn't the sleeping kind. Zoro was just tired of trying to get something he just couldn't have. He thought he had a chance when their little ' _contract_' was still going, but now that was ruined. It was like Zoro just couldn't be happy. Every time he thought he was gonna finally be happy, something just had to ruin it. And this time, Zoro was just about done.


	12. Chapter 12

" What's making you tired?" Sanji found himself asking as he walked to cut Zoro's light on since the sky was starting to get dark. Turning around, Sanji saw that Zoro was showing the same surprise he felt at that question.

Walking to the only chair in the room, Sanji dragged it near the bed. When he saw Zoro still standing, he took a seat and started speaking.

" If theres anything you wanna talk about, I'm here marimo. It's not like you have to do anything by yourself."

"I 've been doing things by myself this long so why stop. " Sanji heard Zoro say as he sat on the bed far away from him.

" Well if there's anything that I can help you with, I can do that too." Sanji said as he watched Zoro.

" There's nothing you could do to help me. " Zoro whispered.

Sanji stood up from his seat and walked around the bed until he was standing right in front of Zoro. He didn't know why but hearing Zoro sound so defeated made him so mad. Obviously this conversation was only making Zoro feel worse, so he decided to change that. Grabbing Zoro's hand, Sanji pulled him off the bed and ignored the surprised look he was receiving.

"C'mon idiot,let's go." Sanji said when Zoro finally stood up.

" Where are we going?" Zoro asked as he followed behind Sanji with the book still in his hand.

Turning around, Sanji looked at Zoro as if he was crazy before saying " The kitchen. Where else?"

In the kitchen, Sanji stood at the sink washing vegetables. Not too long ago, him and Zoro had entered the kitchen and he decided to cook something for the both of them since they were the only ones staying on the ship. Behind him, Zoro had started to go through the book he had but he was still unsure of what the book was.

Picking up the bowl of now washed vegetables, Sanji turned around to put the bowl on the counter and nearly dropped it. When he successfully put the bowl on the counter, Sanji continued to stare at the reason he almost dropped the bowl in the first place. Sitting at the table, Zoro sat reading his book. With glasses on.

Feeling eyes on him, Zoro turned to see Sanji staring at him. Blushing, Zoro turned away. He had forgot that Sanji was even in the kitchen. He only put his glasses on when he was alone but it seems that he may have forgotten that he wasn't at the moment. Turning back to the book, Zoro began to read again. If he just ignored Sanji he was sure that he would forget about this whole thing.

Sanji stared at Zoro as he continued to read with a slight blush on his tan cheeks. He watched as Zoro reached to the left of his book and picked up a Mikan fruit and dipped it in teriyaki sauce before eating it. Without realising it, Sanji's eyes slid down from staring at Zoro's glasses to staring at Zoro's lips. They looked so soft and with the teriyaki sauce on them, he bet they tasted even more delic-

Turning around quickly, Sanji turned on the water to wash his hands. 'What the flying fuck was that. I mean sure the freaking idiot looks cute with these glasses but' Sanji stopped his thinking to run a hand down his face. ' He's not cute Sanji. _Do you hear m_e? Not cute and you do not want to actually kiss him, you were just complementing his lips which isn't gay if the guys already gay right? It's like complementing a girl except..he's...not one so...maybe u wasn't complementing his lips?' Sanji was starting to get confused. It was bad enough that he was having a talk with himself inside his head but to actually be making up excuses for his mind Is just ridiculous.

Facing the counter again, Sanji began to cook dinner. When all the vegetables were in the soup pot, Sanji looked back up at Zoro and saw him still reading.

"What are you reading?"

Zoro looked up and glanced at Sanji then back at his book, contemplating if he should tell Sanji. Zoro decided he had a right to know.

"Baby name book. Robin said the meaning of one's name sticks with them so yea."

Sanji felt his heart pull painfully. He knew that he wasn't happy about him and Zoro's current situation but when he heard that he was gonna be a father he was secretly happy. It just hurt to know Zoro was choosing names with out him but then his words echoed in his head again. ' I've been doing things myself this long so why stop.'

Looking down at his book and failing to suppress a blush, Zoro said " You can help pick the names since they're your kids too." When he didn't hear Sanji move he quickly added " only if you want. You don't have to."

Tuning down the fire to the soup, Sanji wiped his hands on a rag as he made his way over towards Zoro. When he was standing beside Zoro's chair, Sanji leaned down to look at the page Zoro was on and was oblivious to the blush that grew darker on Zoro's face from their closeness.

Looking at the page, Sanji didn't really see any names he liked.

" Where's the names you picked out?" he asked craning his neck to look at Zoro.

Zoro's eyes flashed to the piece if paper sticking out of the book and then settled his gaze on Sanji's blue eyes. " You can take the book to look if you want. The names I picked aren't that good."

Still staring at Zoro, Sanji said " No, thats okay. I trust your judgement. " and strangely enough, Sanji meant it.

Sighing, Zoro picked up the book and pulled out the slip of paper that was on it. Without looking his way, Zoro handed the paper to Sanji. Sanji took the paper from Zoro's hand and placed it in front of him, reading Zoro's hand writing.

_Boy:_

_Dai- large to shine_

_Daichi - large earth, great wisdom_

_Kai- Ocean_

_Abel- Breath, meadow_

_Ren- water lily_

_Austin-Great ,Magnificent _

_Ian- God is gracious _

_Zane-Gift from God_

_Zayle- bold_

_Sorin- sun_

_Kaemon- joyful_

_Makoto- sincere, honest_

_Girl: _

_Ai- love _

_Kana- powerful _

_Midori- green_

_Shone-God's grace_

_Layla- night_

_Kairi- Ocean village _

_Angel- Messenger of God _

_Allison- noble kind_

_Iris- rainbow _

_Amaya- night rain_

_Hoshiko- star_

_Maeko- truthful child_

_Both:_

_Hoshi- star_

_Kin- golden _

_Kiyoshi- quiet child _

_Nori- Belief_

_Maro- myself_

_Mitsu- light _

_Sanyu- happiness _

Still looking at the list, Sanji spoke his opinion of them. " I actually like these names. I'm thinking, since their twins and all, that their names should be alike. Do you know what your having?"

Zoro looked down at his hand that he had rubbing his stomach and said " Nah. Chopper says that they won't move away enough so that he can tell both genders but he said one of them is definitely a boy. Robin said it'll be a boy and girl though. Something about an omen."

Nodding his head, Sanji continued to stare at the list before getting up. " Hey. Do you think you can write a copy of that list for me? When I'm free I'll look over it and come to you with some thoughts."

Walking to the soup pot, Sanji tasted it and then grabbed two bowls. Cutting off the stove and turning around, Sanji filled both bowls with soup and then walked back to the table with both in hand. Placing one in front of Zoro, Sanji took his seat across from him instead of his usual seat. Taking a bite of his food, Sanji asked " Why did you pick names that had anything to do with God? I was under the impression that you didn't believe in him."

Eating some if his own food, Zoro said " I Don't, but the crew does. It wouldn't feel right if I had just brushed aside a name for the simple fact that it had something to do with someone I don't believe in and everyone else does."

Upon hearing the response, Sanji became quiet, which Zoro took as him accepting it. Continuing to eat his food, Zoro began to think. From their conversation earlier, things had turned around. He felt happy again but didn't try to soak in it like he usually did. Sanji was talking to him normally now but he was still a little upset. The only thing at the moment that kept him and Sanji on good terms where there wasn't any arguments was the babies.

Glancing up at Sanji, Zoro contemplated on how he was going to word what he wanted to say. Right now, Zoro was unsure if Sanji wanted to be involved with the kids when they came. For a moment he decided that he wasn't going to ask, but then Robins words from a few weeks ago echoed in his head. He had to fix things with Sanji so that things didn't become worse.

" Hey, love cook."

Upon hearing his nickname spoken so quietly, Sanji glanced up to see Zoro looking down at his food.

" Yeah Marimo? "

" Do...do you..." sighing Zoro looked up at Sanji. " Do you plan on being involved with the kids when they get here?"

Sanji stared at Zoro and turned the question over and over again in his head trying to figure out if there was a hidden message. If he was willing to help pick the names, why wouldn't he help take care of them too.

" Why wouldn't I?" Sanji asked as he placed his spoon down, abandoning his food all together.

Zoro doing the same, wrung his fingers together and looked at them. " I'm not saying you wouldn't be, i'm just saying that you wouldn't really be taking care of them since they'll be a huge handful at night mainly."

" What exactly are you implying,Marimo?" Sanji asked,getting mad.

" I'm not implying anything." Zoro said as he finally looked into Sanji's eyes. " I'm just saying that it'll be weird to take care of them with the way we are now."

Raising an eyebrow, Sanji leaned back in his chair before asking " And _what_ exactly are we now?"

Sanji stared into Zoro's eyes as it took on the look from before. A sea full of sadness.

" We're nothing." Zoro said as he got up and grabbed the book he had been reading. Standing, Zoro walked out of the gallery and towards his room.

Watching Zoro leave, Sanji contemplated what to do. He stared at his dish then at Zoro's before getting up and heading after the swordsman. ' We may not be a lot of things but we damn sure ain't nothing you idiot.' Sanji thought.

Walking towards Zoro's bedroom, Sanji stopped short. Turning in the direction he heard noises coming from, Sanji began to follow it. As he got closer and closer to the source of the noise, Sanji identified the sound as retching, meaning someone was throwing up. Taking in that information, Sanji's legs began to take him to the bathroom where he found Zoro throwing up his stomach.

Hearing the door open, Zoro turned his head to see the last person he wanted to see him like this. He watched as Sanji came closer to his body and was surprised at himself when he successfully muttered " get out."

Instead of listening to Zoro's command, Sanji sighed and rolled up his sleeves. Walking even closer to Zoro, Sanji began to rub soothing circles on his back hoping that it would make Zoro feel better. Fortunately, it worked. Zoro didn't really feel like he needed to throw up anymore, but he did feel extremely dizzy now.

Letting Sanji help him back to the room, Zoro laid on his back and stared at the ceiling and took deep breaths just as Chopper had instructed he do whenever he finished vomiting. When he was done, he let his gaze slide to Sanji who was sitting down watching him.

Noticing that Zoro had his breathing under control, Sanji leaned back in his chair and said " I don't know about you marimo, but I'm pretty sure that the relationship between us is something more complexed then nothing."

When Sanji didn't get a response from Zoro, he stood up and walked towards the door. Turning around to face Zoro, Sanji said " if Chopper was here, he'd tell you to rest up so I'm taking his place at the moment and telling you the same. When you wake up we can finish that conversation. There's a lot of things we need to clear up before we decide to do anything big."

Finding his voice, Zoro spoke up. " What do you mean by big?"

Looking Zoro in the eyes, Sanji whispered " I don't know, but I feel like something big will happen to us soon."

Chuckling lightly, Zoro said as he let his eyes close " The only big thing I can see happening, is these babies finally coming. Anything else is far fetched."

Jokingly, Sanji asked " You think. I mean maybe these babies are actually making you relax instead of train all the time. Relaxation is a big thing ya know. "

Cracking one eye open, Zoro let out a light laugh. "Yeah right. I feel like I train all the time with all the kicks these kids keep sending at my side."

Laughing out loud, Sanji couldn't help but to say " I guess they'll be like me then,huh."

Watching Sanji laugh, Zoro remembered that he was the only one that hadn't ever felt the babies move. " Hey love cook."

Sanji stopped laughing and looked at Zoro.

" Come here for a sec."

Without really considering it, Sanji walked over to the side of the bed. He watched as Zoro took his hand and was about to ask what he was doing before the hand was laid upon his stomach. With his hand there, Sanji felt two small but strong kicks hit his hand.

_" woah."_ Sanji whispered. Looking towards Zoro, Sanji saw him with a small smile. When their eyes locked, however, it felt as if time had stopped for both of them. Sanji felt his heart flutter when he actually took the moment to watch the emotions in Zoro's eyes.

Without thinking, Sanji had leaned in and kissed Zoro's forehead. Leaning back to look at Zoro's surprised face, Sanji whispered " Goodnight Zoro. " and left the room.

Staring at the door, Zoro smiled. Maybe him and Sanji could do big things in the future. Laying down, Zoro thought about what had occurred through the day between them. The arguments were the same but the sense of peace that they kept having when in the same room was new and Zoro knew Sanji felt that way too. Closing his eyes, Zoro decided that he wasn't going to give up on Sanji. It was obvious that Sanji wasn't straight and if he was then he only had a thing for Zoro, which Zoro liked the idea of.

So now all Zoro had to do was get Sanji to admit his feelings and he already knew the girls would help him. He didn't want Sanji to be with him just for his benefit. He also wanted his kids to see their parents together so that they could be a family, something Zoro never actually had.

**Okay guys, as you probably already guessed, this chapter was only based on Sanji and Zoro actually getting along. But besides that I need you guys to vote for the best twin names since its already going to be a girl and a boy. Some of the names were picked by you guys so thanks for that. Anyway ,vote please.**


End file.
